Une inconnue, pas tant que ça !
by Clemeria
Summary: Edward et Bella, mariés depuis cinq ans, décident de divorcer. Edward décide de suivre le conseil d'Emmett et de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Il pense qu'il ne rencontrera personne. Il ne sait pas à quel point il se trompe...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Je repars dans une nouvelle aventure, mais qui sera assez courte. Vous aurez toutes les infos en bas !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Bon, j'espère que vous vous êtes mis d'accord et que la conciliation va bien se passer ? Prononça l'avocat de la partie adverse d'une voix monocorde. Hier, nous en avons terminés avec les biens immobiliers, et nous sommes d'accord : monsieur Cullen garde la villa de Forks, et vous, Miss Swan, vous gardez l'appartement en Californie. Il ne reste qu'à régler le problème de la garde de Bear.

- Je le prends ! Prononçai-je en même temps que mon ex-femme. Les deux avocats se pincèrent simultanément l'arête du nez.

- Tu me dois bien ça Edward ! Puis c'est moi qui ai choisi le chien au refuge et qui m'en ai occupé pendant que tu étais en voyage d'affaires à l'autre bout de la planète.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu voudrais que je te laisse la garde d'un chien alors que tu ne veux même pas avoir d'enfant ! C'est une blague, on est d'accord ? Je me retournais vers mon avocat pour qu'il réponde à ma question.

- Mon non-désir de maternité n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne puisse pas m'occuper d'un chien !

- On peut envisager une garde partagée ? Demandai-je.

- Non. C'est un animal, pas un enfant. Vous devez trouver un terrain d'entente. Je regardais celle qui va être bientôt mon ex-femme et espérais qu'elle lâche le morceau. Merde, je lui ai quand même fait cadeau de la voiture et de l'argenterie du mariage. Elle pourrait bien me faire cette petite concession.

- Bon, alors tu vas m'écouter. Le guignol à côté de moi me coute plus de 50 dollars de l'heure, et j'ai pas envie de me ruiner plus que je ne le suis déjà. J'ai été suffisamment sympa avec toi en te laissant la majorité de mes biens, tu pourrais au moins me laisser Bear. Tu vas dans le premier refuse du coin, et tu en trouveras des tas, des chiens cherchant de l'amour.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je te rends la Volvo et je prends Bear.

- Non. J'ai toujours détesté cette bagnole, mentis-je.

- Maitre Graham, mon client a été très généreux et conciliant durant le partage des biens. Votre cliente devrait consentir à ce léger geste. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Isabella et lui murmura quelque chose.

- D'accord. Je te laisse Bear à condition que tu me donnes la maison de Forks en échange.

- Hors de question. C'est la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi, tu ne peux pas me retirer ça !

- Alors je veux… La chaine-Hifi.

- Prends-là, si tu veux. Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre ! On a terminé ? Demandai-je à mon représentant. Les deux avocats regardèrent la liste des biens que nous avions en commun et hochèrent la tête, quasi simultanément.

- Procédons à la paperasse, d'accord ? Mon avocat fit le tour de la table et compléta les papiers concernant la séparation de nos biens ainsi que ceux scellant notre divorce et notre relation de plus de dix ans. Mon avocat fit le tour de la table pour se rassoir à côté de moi et me tendis un exemplaire de tous les papiers ainsi qu'un beau stylo plume. Je pris le temps de tout lire, contrairement à Bella, et signais chaque feuillet, avant d'échanger nos exemplaires pour compléter le sien. Je rebouchais le stylo, emmenais la paperasse et quittais ce maudit cabinet d'avocat dans lequel j'ai passé plus de trois jours à débattre pour des conneries inutiles.

* * *

- Elle était pas fait pour toi. Ça se sentait de toute façon ! A l'aide de mes baguettes, j'attrapais un nem que je croquais du bout des doigts avant de répondre assez sèchement à mon frère, Emmett.

- La veille de mon mariage c'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'elle était la femme de ma vie et qu'on allait vieillir ensemble avec des tas de gosses autour de nous ?

- Si, mais on ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait à l'époque. Donc, tu peux pas m'en vouloir, de m'être trompé.

- Mon chéri, tu as bien fait de faire ce que tu as fait. Esmée posa sa main sur mon épaule tout en raclant le fond de sa boite de riz avec ses couverts. Vous n'aviez pas les mêmes aspirations, et vous séparer maintenant est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- De toute façon, vu que tu as hérité du physique ravageur des Cullen, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps tout seul ! Mon frère eut un éclat de rire, ma mère se retenu tout en frappant mon père qui faillit s'étranger avec sa gorgée de bière. Le regard d'Esmée tomba sur l'horloge de la télévision.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est l'heure ça ? Il faut qu'on y aille Carlisle ! A moins que tu veuilles qu'on reste ici mon chéri ? Elle passa délicatement ses doigts dans ma chevelure.

- Non, ça ira ! Elle me fit son regard 'tu es vraiment sur ?', qui, généralement, me faisait craquer quand j'étais gosse. Vraiment, je vais m'en sortir. Je suis un grand garçon. Je me relevais et m'étirais légèrement. Ma mère me fit une légère étreinte.

- Accroche-toi mon fils. Mais je suis certaine que tout ira pour le mieux, ne t'en fais absolument pas. Carlisle me fit une tape sur l'épaule. Je les raccompagnais à leur voiture et leur fit des signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision. Emmett resta pour m'aider à retirer toutes les boites que le livreur avait ramenées. Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à son énorme Jeep quand il eut fini de m'aider.

- Mec, tu sais, quand on vient de se faire larguer, il faut tout de suite se remettre en selle. N'attends pas de cicatriser, sinon, tu vas jamais y arriver, et tu vas finir vieux garçon, et ça, très rapidement.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Ne te plonge pas également dans le boulot comme un noyé, sinon, tu y arriveras jamais ! Je ne répliquais pas. Au contraire, tu devais sortir, voir du monde. Tu dois te remettre à la drague surtout. T'as dut oublier comment on fait depuis tout ce temps !

- Emmett, fous-moi la paix. S'il te plait.

- Va sur ame - soeur . com. Bon, le nom est cliché, mais on fait de belles rencontres ! Crois-moi, vu la bombe que j'ai rencontré hier grâce à ce site… Waouh !

- Ecoute Emmett, j'ai vraiment envie d'être seul là. Je m'amusais avec les graviers sur le sol du bout du pied.

- Ca va aller ? Me demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien, devenant brusquement sérieux.

- Oui. J'ai juste… besoin d'être vraiment seul. Il monta dans sa voiture, me lança un dernier regard avant de repartir. Je rentrais à la maison, en verrouillant toutes les portes et ouvrit celle menant à mon garage. Bear remonta brusquement et me fit la fête. Je lui fis une légère caresse et allais me chercher le pack de bière que j'avais acheté tout en l'heure, en sortant du cabinet de l'avocat.

J'allumais mon ordi avant d'aller chercher l'album photo, rangé sous la télé. J'activais une play-list aléatoire sur mon ordinateur, débouchais la bouteille, en avalais une gorgée avant d'ouvrir l'album.

Je me revis, moi, jeune, encore un peu boutonneux, légèrement moins musclé que maintenant, les yeux pétillants de joie, vêtu de mon plus beau costume, à côté d'une Bella rougissante et tentant de se cacher à l'aide de ses cheveux. Elle portait une robe rose toute simple, qui pourtant lui allait à merveille. C'est la photo qu'on a prise juste après qu'elle ait accepté d'être ma petite amie. Je le lui avais demandé sur le chemin du bal de promo. Il m'a fallu un courage immense et une bonne dose de folie pour aller la voir et lui demander d'être ma cavalière. Elle avait regardé le sol et murmurer un léger oui.

Je suis allée la chercher chez elle. Son père l'avait accompagné dans la voiture et m'avais donné toutes les instructions : retour obligatoire à minuit, aucun attouchement déplacé. Bref, un truc de dingue. En fixant la route, tout en nous conduisant au lycée, je lui avais demandé si elle voulait être ma petite amie. Comme toujours, elle avait rougit et murmurer : j'en rêverais. Quand je m'étais garé et lui avais ouvert la portière pour qu'elle descende, une gêne flotta entre nous, avant que je la plaque contre la carrosserie de ma voiture pour l'embrasser pour la première fois.

Nous ne sommes pas restés au bal de promo. On a dansé une fois pour la galerie, puis fait acte de présence avant de disparaitre pour aller s'installer dans la forêt. Et là, on a parlé. Quasiment pendant toute la nuit. On s'est endormis sur l'herbe humide avant de se faire réveiller par un chef Swan qui, sans la présence de ses collègues et de Bella, m'aurait littéralement empalé vivant.

Les autres photos concernaient notre premier été ensemble. A la piscine, dans la forêt. Ensuite, on s'est installé tous les deux à Seattle. Nos parents n'étaient pas très rassurés quant à la solidité de notre relation, mais, ils ont été vite rassurés en constatant les mois puis les années qui nous ont unis. Je revis tout cela tout en buvant bière sur bière, Bear à mes côtés. Il couina en remarquant sa maitresse sur papier glacé.

On s'est marié à la sortie de la fac. Je me revis sous les yeux du pasteur, échangeant mes consentements avec Bella. Elle, glissant une alliance en or blanc autour de mon annulaire. Difficilement, j'arrivais à arracher l'anneau qui était autour de mon doigt et m'amusais avec, tout en contemplant les autres photos qui défilaient. Nous deux sous une arche de fleur, juste après la cérémonie. Elle, laissant glisser quelques larmes de bonheur que j'effaçais à l'aide de mes doigts. Tout ça, tous ses bons souvenirs… Notre voyage de noces que nous avions fait en Italie, nous baladant de jour en jour, de ville en ville. Je me souviens de nos étreintes sauvages, que ce soit dans une chambre d'hôtel ou dans notre voiture de location.

Ça, c'était il y a cinq ans. Là où on était encore très heureux. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout a dégénéré. Les premiers mois du mariage, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Je lui ramenais des fleurs tous les soirs, nous passions des nuits entières à faire l'amour… Mais après… Elle a été engagée comme comptable dans une boite de Seattle, et moi, comme assistant du patron d'une des plus grosses boites de la même ville. On ne se voyait presque plus, mais on faisait avec. J'ai réussi à gravir les échelons, et maintenant, je suis sous-directeur de Surise, le plus grand fabricant d'objets rechargeables à l'énergie solaire. Tout y passe : montre, portable…

Bella acceptait que je parte à l'autre bout du continent voire du monde pour aller décrocher des contrats à minimum six chiffres. On arrivait à surmonter la distance. Et c'était un vrai feu d'artifice à mon retour. Puis, elle a commencé à en avoir marre de me voir partir toutes les semaines loin de chez nous. J'ai fait un effort, je me suis mis à déléguer à mes assistants. Je me suis arrangé avec le PDG pour ne partir que deux jours par mois. Je pensais que tout ça suffirait. Ça nous a suffi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on parle des enfants.

Je me penchais pour attraper une nouvelle bouteille de bière. Je ne rencontrais que la moquette. Je me penchais pour contempler les nombreux cadavres de bière sous mes yeux, avant de me lever et aller fouiller dans un des meubles pour y trouver de l'alcool. Je trouvais une bouteille de gin. Bof, même si j'aime pas cet alcool, ça ferra très bien l'affaire.

Les enfants. Ca a dégénéré quand j'ai prononcé cette simple phrase : J'ai envie de te faire un enfant. On venait de passer les préliminaires, et j'allais m'insérer en elle, sans mettre de préservatif, contrairement à notre habitude. Je me souviens encore de l'avoir vu pâlir, me repousser et se rhabiller.

Je lui ai demandé où était le problème. Elle était totalement paniquée, elle s'est adossée à un mur tout en tremblant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. J'ai remis mon jean et je l'ai prise dans ses bras. Elle s'est agrippée à moi et m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. J'ai été sonné sur le coup. Tout mon univers s'est effondré autour de moi. Je nous imaginais tous les deux berçant un mini-nous. Mini-nous qui n'existera jamais. Elle m'a demandé si je comprenais. Je n'ai pu qu'hocher la tête. A partir de ce moment-là, tout s'est brisé.

Je suis devenu plus irritable, de moins en moins présent à la maison. J'ai recommencé comme avant, partant pendant plus de quinze jours à Tokyo pour négocier un accord, et revenant simplement pour trois jours avant de repartir dans une autre ville. Et le mois dernier, elle a explosé.

On a gueulé à en faire trembler les murs de notre appart. Elle m'a reproché mon absence avec elle. Je lui ai dit que je crevais d'envie de lui faire des enfants, que je ne concevais pas ma vie sans eux. Pour elle, c'était totalement l'inverse. J'ai pris toutes mes affaires et je suis parti. Je suis passé au bureau, j'ai posé tous les congés que je n'avais pas pris depuis deux ans et je suis revenu à Forks.

On est resté dans cette situation indécise pendant plus d'un mois. Puis, par texto, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait le divorce. Elle n'a même pas eu le cran de m'appeler. J'ai pris un avocat, et on a signé toute la paperasse aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, je suis seul. Tout seul. Pas d'ami à qui me confier (avec mon boulot, impossible d'avoir des amis). Mes seuls confidents : mes parents et mon frère.

Je portais à nouveau le goulot de la bouteille de gin à mes lèvres. A nouveau, elle est vide. Je la jetais derrière moi et l'entendis ce briser.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, je pris mon ordi dans mes mains, et, difficilement, je fis glisser mon doigt jusqu'au navigateur internet. Celui-ci s'ouvrit instantanément et m'afficha la fenêtre Google. Je tapais lentement ame - soeur . com. La fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sous mes yeux était sobre, sans charme apparent. Le fond était noir, et le nom du site était affiché en néon rose. En temps normal, j'aurais pris le temps de lire les conditions d'utilisation du site, mais j'en ai rien à foutre pour le moment. Je cliquais sur le bouton inscription. Il me demanda quel était mon sexe avant d'afficher un long formulaire.

_Pseudo :_

Merde, qu'es que j'peux mettre. Allez, mets une connerie, ça cachera toujours ton identité !

_Pseudo: Holden Caulfield _

Ca ferra bien l'affaire. C'est le personnage principal de mon roman préféré, l'attrape-cœur, de Salinger. Il me demanda ensuite mon âge, le sexe que je recherchais, ma ville ainsi qu'une description de ma personnalité. Je mentis sur chacun des points demandé. Au lieu d'avoir 27 ans, je me rajeunis de trois ans, j'indiquais que j'habitais à New-York (ma ville de cœur). J'indiquais mon adresse e-mail, ainsi que mon mot de passe.

_Célibataire depuis peu, je cherche une fille sympa avec qui je pourrais vivre une histoire sans me prendre la tête. Je veux simplement profiter de la vie. Je ne cherche pas un physique particulier, simplement une fille qui partage ma manière de voir le monde ainsi que mes désirs les plus profonds. _

Je validais le formulaire d'inscription sur leur site et lus le message qui apparut sur l'écran.

_Bonjour Holden Caulfield ! Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'inscription a bien été validée sur ame - soeur . com ! Vous recevrez un e-mail sur Edward. Cullen ( ) gmail. com qui récapitulera toutes vos informations personnelles. Seules les femmes ont accès au profil des hommes, ce sont elles qui vous contacterons si votre profil les intéresse. _

_En espérant que vous trouverez l'âme sœur !_

_L'équipe d'ame - soeur . com_

Je m'écroulais après la lecture de ce message, trop ivre pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Le lendemain, j'eus la désagréable impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crane. Je me levais d'office et allais tirer le rideau devant la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir les pupilles brulés. Je me rassis sur le canapé, sortit l'ordinateur de sa veille et allais ranger les photos à leur place.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ! Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, à part celui de l'alcool descendant dans ma gorge et des photos défilant sous mes yeux. D'instinct, je remis l'alliance que j'avais retiré hier soir. Je n'eus pas le gout de l'enlever.

Le message d' s'afficha à nouveau. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait comme connerie encore moi ! Je passais mes mains sur mon visage pour étirer mes cernes. Je me sentis instantanément dégrisé. Mon cœur s'accéléra, et mon cerveau chercha une solution. La meilleure possible, c'était de me désinscrire illico presto !

Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ça en cliquant sur l'onglet 'votre compte'. Une petite enveloppe clignotait, m'indiquant que j'avais des messages en attente. Je cliquais dessus et eu un léger choc.

Le premier e-mail venait du site en lui-même, me souhaitant la bienvenue et m'expliquant plus en détail le fonctionnement du site. Le second me bouleversa de suite.

_Bonjour Holden Caulfield,_

_Harriet Vanger vous a laissé un message ce matin, à 4h32 :_

_Bonjour l'attrape-cœur ! Moi aussi, je suis célibataire depuis peu. Veux-tu faire plus ample connaissance ?_

* * *

Pour votre information :

Nombre de chapitres : je ne sais pas. Je l'envisageai comme une mini-fic, donc je ne pense pas dépasser les 10 chapitres.

Rythme de publications : Je ne sais pas non plus ! Je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura probablement pas de chapitre d'ici de le 15 décembre. Enfin, vous verrez bien !

Dites-moi si ce début vous plait !

A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Je publie avec un peu d'avance, mais il n'y a que ça pour me changer les idées à l'approche de mon examen demain matin ! Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent que le pseudo Harriet Vanger (pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas), c'est un des personnages du premier tome de la saga millénium (de Stieg Larsson), les hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes.

Tiftouff19 : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise autant ! Vu que je ne peux pas encore lire dans les pensées (mais j'y travaille ^^), je pense que la suite devrait te plaire ! Merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Tout les conflits entre Edward et Bella vont s'expliquer au fil des chapitres. Non, non, tu ne te trompes pas, et l'histoire va vite s'accélérer dans ce chapitre, comme tu pourras le constater. Merci pour ta review !

Sandiie : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Oui, il va tomber sur la personne que tu souhaites, mais seul lui ne le sait pas encore ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : J'ai toute l'histoire en tête, et je pense pouvoir la calibrer en 10 chapitres (si je me débrouille bien). Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Oui, la personne se cachant sous le pseudo est bien … Seul Edward ne le sait pas encore ! Oui, ils finiront tout de même ensemble, et tous les problèmes de couple qu'ils ont pus rencontrer lors de leur mariage vont s'expliquer peu à peu dans les chapitres suivants. Merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**POV Edward**

Je restais figé, lisant et relisant ce message. _Veux-tu faire plus ample connaissance ? _Je ne sus que répondre. Moi qui pensais que je pouvais attirer personne, c'est râpé ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui réponds ? En même temps, elle doit bien espérer quelque chose si elle m'a envoyé un message. Et on m'a toujours dit que c'est mal de faire attendre quelqu'un. Je cliquais sur la petite flèche qui indiquait répondre et cherchais pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes une réponse adéquate à son message.

_Bonjour mademoiselle Vanger, _

_Ce serait avec grand plaisir d'en savoir un petit peu plus sur vous. J'attends votre message avec une impatience non dissimulé._

_Votre probable attrape cœur._

J'expirais tout l'air que j'avais retenu dans mes poumons sans m'en rendre compte pendant que je rédigeai le message. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre maintenant ! J'entendis un couinement derrière moi et me retournais. Bear se tenait dans un des angles de la pièce, et contemplais les restes de la bouteille de gin.

Il y avait des éclats de verre partout sur le sol, et il n'osait traverser la pièce pour aller manger dans sa gamelle. Je me levais, enfilais mes chaussures et marchais lentement. Je sentis les bouts de verre craquer sous mes pieds jusqu'à ce que j'arrive vers sa gamelle. Je l'inspectais rapidement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de bout de verre à l'intérieur. Je fis de même pour son bol d'eau et les lui amenais. Je lui caressais le crane pendant qu'il mangeait lentement sa pâté et allais chercher le balai pour nettoyer les dégâts.

Je pris un immense sac poubelle pour y rassembler toutes les bouteilles de bières vides et le descendis dans le garage. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain de l'étage pour aller prendre deux comprimés contre le mal de crane et me fis un déjeuner copieux. J'allais me mettre à la vaisselle quand un léger ding résonna dans la pièce. Je me précipitais sur mon ordinateur, espérant un message de mon inconnue. Rien. C'était mon téléphone. Je le déverrouillais pour voir qui était l'auteur du texto. _Isabella. _M'indiqua simplement l'écran. J'ouvris son message, tentant d'être détaché le plus possible de la situation.

_Je suis aux abords de Port Angeles, j'arrive dans 45 minutes. Je te ramène les affaires que tu as oubliées et viens récupérer ce qui me revient de droit. _

J'eus un soufflement réprobateur. Affronter Bella une nouvelle fois en moins de 24 heures était légèrement au-dessus de mes forces. Mais, comme souvent, quand elle décidait quelque chose, on s'y plie, et basta ! Je regardais les biens qu'on avait en commun et qui allait bientôt disparaitre. La chaine hifi… Bon, tant pis, je peux très bien écouter mes CD sur l'ordinateur.

Je débranchais les câbles un à un, lentement, et la glissais dans son carton d'origine. Il y avait également des vêtements à elle dans une des chambres. Vu que c'est généralement notre maison de vacances, on y laissait pas mal de fringues et autre CD. Je pris un nouveau sac poubelle, me dirigeai vers la grande chambre et en ouvris la penderie.

Je ne fis aucun quartier et attrapais tous les vêtements à caractère féminin, sans les regarder. J'eus un léger blocage quand j'attrapais son ensemble de lingerie rouge passion. Me dire que désormais, elle allait le porter devant un autre homme que moi me retournait le bide. Je me secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et le jetais dans le sac.

Je regardais une ultime fois que toutes ses affaires avaient bien disparus quand j'entendis un klaxon sur les graviers. C'était_ elle. _Elle a joué la carte de la provoc en venant jusqu'ici avec la Volvo, ma voiture préférée. Je me suis battu bec et ongle pour qu'elle accepte de me la laisser. Mais elle savait où appuyer pour me faire mal. Je descendis le grand escalier et constatais que Bear était tout fou, ayant reconnu le bruit du moteur. J'ouvris à peine la porte et il se précipita sur Bella. Cette dernière se pencha et le caressa vivement pendant de longues minutes. Je restais sur le perron et tentais de ne pas regarder ce tableau.

- Tu aurais dut me laisser la garde de Bear. Il aurait été trois fois plus heureux avoir moi. Tu vas en faire quoi quand tu partiras en voyage d'affaires ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, grognai-je, les dents serrées.

- Ok, calme-toi. C'est pas une raison pour m'agresser non plus. Elle alla ouvrir le coffre de notre ancienne voiture et commença à le décharger. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais à terre ses vêtements. Je repartis chercher la stéréo et l'installais sur les sièges arrières.

En la voyant galérer pour sortir mes affaires du coffre, je me dirigeai vers elle d'instinct et l'aidais à prendre le carton de l'imprimante. Nos doigts se frôlèrent, et un léger courant électrique se propagea le long de mon bras.

- Ah, laisse-moi me débrouiller toute seule ! En plus, tu empestes l'alcool ! Elle me fila un coup de coude bien senti entre les cotes. Bon, ok, si mademoiselle veut jouer la fille autonome, qu'elle se démerde ! Elle posa brutalement mes affaires au sol.

- Eh mais fais attention bordel ! Je vis son regard se poser sur l'alliance que je portais encore autour du doigt. Je constatais qu'elle avait retiré la sienne.

- Si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose. Elle se pencha vers le sac poubelle. PUTAIN ! T'as tout froissé ! Je vais devoir tout repasser, tu fais chier Edward ! J'te savais indélicat, mais pas à ce point !

- Si t'es pas contente, c'est la même chose ! Répétai-je textuellement. Elle ouvrit brutalement la portière de la voiture et s'installa sur le siège. Bear se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur ces cuisses. Elle eut une caresse affectueuse envers lui, avant de le repousser pour pouvoir fermer sa portière. Elle eut un regard rageur envers moi avant de tourner la tête pour faire une marche arrière. Je tentais d'imprimer dans ma mémoire ce regard. Le dernier que me lançait mon ex-femme.

* * *

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me remettre en selle pour le travail, sans grand succès apparent. Jasper, notre patron, et accessoirement ami les soirs de beuverie, m'avait envoyé par e-mail le prochain contrat qu'il voulait signer avec une entreprise locale en Italie. Il savait que j'étais bon pour flairer la moindre petite entreloue. Mais en lisant même les plus petites lignes de chaque feuillet du contrat, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'envoyais valser la liasse de papier à l'autre bout de la table et passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Je fus tenté de boire une autre bière, mais je savais que je ne le devais pas, si je ne voulais pas sombrer dans l'alcool. Je me rabattis sur une simple canette de coca.

Le liquide glissa dans ma gorge quand ma messagerie bipa. Je faillis m'étouffer sur le coup avant de reprendre mes esprits. J'ouvris en tremblant ma boite mail. Le site web m'annonçait que j'avais un nouveau message privé. Je me précipitais sur le site (bon, ok, j'ai mis le lien en favori, et alors ?), entrais mes identifiants et regardais enfin la réponse au message que j'attendais.

_Voici la réponse d'Harriet Vanger au message que vous avez envoyé ce matin à 8h52 :_

_Le sujet est vaste, tout être humain est une personne complexe ! Il nous faudrait des heures et des heures pour tout savoir de moi. Etes-vous prêt à faire ce sacrifice ? _

Ah, elle le prend sur le ton de l'humour ? Très bien, autant faire de même !

_Je suis prêt à courir ce risque. J'aimerais juste savoir d'où vous venez, ce que vous faites dans la vie, quels sont vos passe-temps et vos films préférés… Ce genre de choses !_

Je validais l'envoi et réduisis la fenêtre du site, attendant sa réponse. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, elle est toujours en ligne et répondra à mon message dans les cinq minutes. En attendant, je fis du tri dans ma boite mail, et en profitais pour répondre à ma mère qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour moi. A la fin de mon tri, un petit rectangle noir apparut sur mon écran, avec une simple phrase :

_Harriet Vanger vous propose une session de chat. Voulez-vous accepter ou refuser cette demande ? _

Tremblant, je fis glisser mon index sur le pavé tactile pour qu'il atteigne le bouton accepter. Je cliquais dessus et attendis qu'elle fasse le premier pas. _Viril dis donc !_

**Harriet Vanger** : _Alors, mon attrape-cœur, vous voulez savoir tout ça sur moi ? Vous ne me demandez pas quel est la taille de mes seins ni même mon tour de taille ?_

**Holden Caulfield** : _Ce genre de détail m'importe peu à vrai dire. Je ne recherche pas la beauté extérieure, mais la beauté intérieure. _

**Harriet Vanger** : _Vous êtes le premier que je rencontre sur ce site à me dire ça. Vraiment. Et c'est un compliment !_

**Holden Caulfield** : _Revenons à nos moutons, voulez-vous ? Vous venez de quel coin de notre beau pays ? New-York j'espère, c'est une ville formidable ! _Je me repris à temps, ayant failli écrire Seattle lors de notre conversation. Mais si elle est vraiment de New-York, je suis dans la m****

**Harriet Vanger** : _Désolé, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Vous êtes de la côte est, moi, de la côte ouest ! Je viens de Seattle. _Bon ok, je suis autant dans la merde que si elle venait de New-York.

**Holden Caulfield** : _Seattle est une belle ville. J'y viens souvent pour faire des affaires. Je vais même y venir la semaine prochaine pour conclure un contrat avec une boite local. _

**Harriet Vanger** : _Tant mieux ! Comme ça, nous pourrons nous voir dans le monde réel, et non derrière deux écrans situé à des milliers de km l'un de l'autre !_

**Holden Caulfield** : _Vous me proposez un rencard aussi vite ? Alors que je ne sais rien de vous ni de vos passions ! Vous êtes direct comme nana ! Mais je dois reconnaitre que ça me plait._

**Harriet Vanger** : _Je sors d'une histoire compliqué avec quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup, et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. De sortir, de faire des rencontres, de voir du monde… Je veux vite me remettre en selle, c'est le meilleur moyen pour oublier. _

**Holden Caulfield** : _Je suis presque dans la même situation que vous. Mais si nous pouvions éviter de parler de nos anciennes histoires, je pense que ce serait mieux. _Je sentis un étau de fer me serrer la poitrine et mon regard se leva d'office en direction de notre photo de mariage. Mon regard tomba seulement sur le mur, vide. Je me rappelais avec un temps de retard que mon frère l'a enlevé hier lors du repas pour ne pas que je me fasse du mal. Dans un sens, il a bien fait.

**Harriet Vanger** : _Totalement d'accord avec vous ! Dites, il est quelle heure à New-York ? _Je rajoutais trois heures à l'heure de Seattle et lui répondis rapidement.

**Holden Caulfield** : _17 heures 42 pourquoi ?_

**Harriet Vanger** : _Juste pour savoir, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? J'aimerais beaucoup parlé avec vous, apprendre à vous connaitre. Et je sens que ça va être très long, surtout si ce que j'apprends sur vous me plait !_

**Holden Caulfield** : _Je suis tout à vous !_

* * *

Divine. Il n'y a aucun autre terme pour qualifier cette mademoiselle Vanger. Nous avions passés la soirée à parler, de tout, de rien, de nous. Nous avions plein de points communs. Nous avons le même âge (c'est-à-dire 27 ans, et non 24 comme j'ai indiqué sur le site) Elle adore le même genre de musique que moi, les mêmes films que moi. Même au niveau culinaire, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde !

Je sais que ça va très vite, mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cette fille est faite pour moi. Après Bella, j'ai eu peur. Peur de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux, de rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle, et partager mes sentiments. Ce doute était venu lors de notre séparation, le mois précédent notre divorce.

Je savais qu'entre nous, c'était la fin, même si je n'osais pas la contacter pour lui demander de rendre ça officiel. Je m'étais ouvert à elle, lui avait confié mon désir de paternité, et elle m'avait détruit. Ce genre de conflit ne peut pas s'oublier autour d'un bon repas et d'un beau cadeau. Ce genre d'aspiration, celle de vouloir être père, c'est ce qui guide toute notre vie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on peut dire : Ok, c'est bon, tu as raison. J'abandonne.

Mais avec Harriet. C'est tellement simple ! Les mots sortent tout seul avec elle. J'ai l'impression que mes doigts s'animent tous seuls sur les touches du clavier pour lui conter tout de moi. C'est peut-être parce que je ne vois pas sa réaction que c'est plus facile de m'exprimer.

Je me suis séparé d'elle à regret quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle devait aller travailler demain. Elle avait promis de me recontacter dès qu'elle aurait cinq minutes. Elle m'avait avoué que notre relation lui plaisait, et qu'elle n'était pas prête de l'abandonner. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait menti, elle comme moi, on a senti qu'il y avait un feeling entre nous.

* * *

Emmett m'invita à sortir samedi. Il me trouvait morose en ce moment, il voulait me voir avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais accepté avec plaisir, même si, honnêtement, ça m'enmerde de devoir lâcher mon ordi et de me passer de la présence d'Harriet pour une soirée. Depuis le début de la semaine, je ne sortais plus de chez moi juste pour espérer lui parler. Oui, je sais, ça fait un peu ado fou amoureux. Elle est presque devenue une drogue pour moi. Une chance, le site venait de lancer une application pour Smartphone, que je me suis empressé de télécharger et d'installer sur mon iPhone pour continuer à discuter avec cette jeune femme.

Emmett alla au bar commander une nouvelle tournée de bière. J'en profitais pour lancer l'application et constatais qu'elle était déjà connectée. Je m'empressais de lui envoyer un message.

**Holden Caulfield** : _Désolé pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu un travail urgent à rendre, je viens tout juste de sortir du travail, je suis dans le métro._

**Harriet Vanger** : _Tu veux que je te laisse rentrer chez toi ? On peut reprendre la discussion dans 20 min si tu veux !_

**Holden Caulfield** : _Non, non, ça ira. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? _

**Harriet Vanger** : _Très bien, mais je me suis rendue compte d'une chose qui m'a fait sourire… Je sais pas si je peux t'en parler, je vais surement passer pour une dépravée, je n'aimerais pas que tu me juges mal. _

**Holden Caulfield** : _Je ne te jugerais jamais, dis-moi tout, maintenant, je suis curieux ! _Emmett arriva avec les bières qu'il déposa entre nous. Je posais le téléphone sur mes genoux collés ensemble, attrapais la chope et trinquais avec lui avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Je posais mes yeux rapidement sur l'écran et faillis m'étouffer en lisant son message.

**Harriet Vanger** : _On n'a jamais parlé de sexe tous les deux. Pourtant, dans une relation, c'est important, tu ne crois pas ?_

**Holden Caulfield** : _C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais parlé de sexe. Tu veux connaitre mes fantasmes et mes positions préférés je suppose ? _Je me sentis rougir sur l'intégralité du visage. Bon, ok, le sexe n'est pas un tabou avec moi (quand on sait que ma chambre était entre celle de mes parents et de mon frère…). Mais en parler avec une presque inconnue me gêna un peu.

- Ca va mec ? T'es tout rouge ?

- T'inquiète. Il fait chaud dans le bar, tu trouves pas ?

**Harriet Vanger** : _Allez, vas-y, raconte-moi. Je te dirais les miens ensuite. _

**Holden Caulfield** : _Je préfère le sexe traditionnel, avec les positions traditionnelles. Missionnaire, levrette… Ce genre de choses ! Je n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est exotique, mais je suis touche à tout. Je n'ai pas de fantasme particulier, mais mon point faible, c'est la lingerie érotique. Ça te convient comme réponse ? _Je vis Emmett faire claquer ses doigts plusieurs fois devant mes yeux, me réveillant de faisant relever les yeux de mon téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques mec ? Depuis qu'on est là, tu fais que regarder ton téléphone. Si je t'enmerde, t'as qu'à le dire, j'appelle mes potes et on vient faire un billard !

- Désolé vieux, désolé. Mais, c'est que…

- Oui ?

- Tu vas te foutre de moi, mais j'ai suivi ton conseil. Je suis allé sur ton site Web, je me suis inscrit, et j'ai rencontré une nana. Elle est vraiment super, mon idéal féminin. On parle tous les deux depuis le début de la semaine, et mec… Elle a zappé Bella de ma tête !

- Eh ben voilà, quand tu suis mes conseils, tout se passe pour le mieux ! Vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous ?

- Pas encore. Elle croit que j'habite à New-York, et je lui ai dit que je venais à Seattle dans le courant de la semaine. Mais il est clair que j'ai envie de la rencontrer. Je baissais les yeux vers mon téléphone et lus son dernier message.

**Harriet Vanger** : _Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est mettre les hommes à mes pieds. Les dominer, les attacher aux barreaux du lit, et les exciter lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la tête. Et, un bon point pour toi, j'ai plein d'ensemble de lingerie coquin… _Je devins instantanément dur, et je dus me réajuster dans mon jean pour tenter de dégonfler le plus rapidement possible. Une main sur posa sur mes genoux pour récupérer le téléphone. Je n'eus pas le temps d'empêcher mon frère de reprendre mon bien.

- Rends le moi ! Rugis-je. Impossible de me lever à cause de mon problème technique. Le bougre lut le dernier message envoyé.

- Oh, mon grand-frère envoie des sextos à sa copine en ligne ! Il n'y a jamais eu aucun tabou entre Emmett et moi. Parler de sexe avec mon petit frère ne m'a jamais dérangé outre mesure. Je vais t'arranger un rendez-vous avec elle, car, te connaissant, tu n'auras jamais le cran de le faire ! Je le vis taper sur mon écran.

- Non Emmett, fais pas ça ! Son sourire s'étala jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Trop taaaard ! Il fit glisser le téléphone jusqu'à moi. Je lus le dernier message qu'il avait envoyé.

**Holden Caulfield** : _Ecoute, on va arrêter de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Tu me plais. Vraiment. Et j'ai l'intime conviction je te plais. Mon vol pour Seattle arrive lundi à 14 heures. Je te donne rendez-vous à 19 heures au bar de l'Olympia. Je porterais une fleur rouge à ma veste. Ça te convient ou pas ?_

- Putain t'es con Emmett ! Mais vraiment très con ! Une réponse s'afficha sur mon écran. Je n'osais pas la lire.

**Harriet Vanger** : _J'y serais sans faute ! Je porterais une robe blanche à fleur. _

* * *

Stress, stress, quand tu nous tiens ! J'hésitais plusieurs secondes avant d'appeler l'ascenseur de l'Olympia pour descendre à l'étage du bar. Avant de quitter la chambre, j'ai pensé à retirer mon alliance, que je gardais plus par habitude que par envie. Evidemment, j'avais réservé une chambre dans cet hôtel, au cas où nous prolongerions plus longtemps notre rendez-vous, et pour entrer parfaitement dans le rôle de l'homme d'affaire en mission.

La cabine descendit à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je fonçais dehors et allais arracher une fleur rouge dans un des massifs de fleur de l'hôtel. Un des jardiniers me lança un regard mauvais, mais je m'empressais de caler la tige dans la boutonnière de ma veste et rentrais à nouveau dans l'enceinte feutré du bar. Je choisis une table proche de l'entrée, où je pouvais voir la salle sans trop de souci.

Un des serveurs s'approcha de moi et me demanda ce que je voulais. Je commandais un verre de whiskey avec des glaçons. Il l'apporta deux minutes plus tard et déposa des amuse-gueules en même temps. J'enfournais une poignée de cacahuètes dans la bouche, pour me donner une contenance, et regardais ma montre. 18 heures 57. Je pris mon téléphone et lançais l'application du site et attendis de voir si elle allait m'envoyer un message.

- Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici bon sang ? J'eus un sursaut en entendant la voix de mon ex-femme. Je retirais d'un geste habile la fleur que j'avais calée sur ma veste et la cachais dans mon dos sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

- Je te demande pardon, mais, je suis tout de même libre d'aller boire un verre dans un bar sans avoir ton autorisation ? Le divorce, ça signifie la liberté, tu es au courant ? Elle croisait fermement les bras sur son buste, autour d'un long manteau noir.

- Désolé, j'ai tout de même le droit de te demander ce que tu fais là. Tu as l'air d'aller à un rendez-vous galant.

- Voir réponse précédente. Maintenant, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, si ça ne te dérange pas. Elle quitta le bar sans un mot, et je pus enfin me remettre à la recherche de mon Harriet Vanger. Je remis la fleur qui avait perdu de ses pétales à son bon emplacement.

19 heures 15, personne. Bon, en même temps, dans les grandes villes, personne n'est jamais à l'heure. Il peut y avoir un problème dans le métro, ou des embouteillages sur la route. Je recommandais un verre pour patienter.

19 heures 45, personne. C'est une femme, elle doit aimer se pomponner, c'est pour ça qu'elle est en retard. Un nouveau verre.

22 heures. Bon, deux choses sont officielles. Premièrement, je suis complétement ivre à force de boire verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool en l'attendant. Deuxièmement, elle n'est pas venue, et elle s'est royalement foutue de ma gueule ! Même si mon physique ne lui plaisait pas quand elle m'a reconnu dans la salle, elle aurait dut au moins avoir le culot de venir me le dire en face bordel !

- Monsieur ? Je relevais les yeux vers le serveur. Je vais vous demander vos clefs de voiture, s'il vous plait.

- Mettez tout ça sur le compte de ma chambre. Et soyez gentil, aidez-moi à marcher. Il posa son plateau, glissa un bras dans mon dos pour que je me cale contre lui et me guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Après ça, je ne me rappelais de rien.

* * *

Je tiens à rappeler une chose : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, il est important d'en consommer avec modération.

Je ne sais absolument pas si je vais revenir d'ici vendredi prochain. Ce qui est sur, en tout cas, c'est que vous aurez un chapitre le 17 ou 18 décembre.

A très vite.

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Je sais, j'ai eu un petit peu de retard, mais me revoila !

Cassy-chou : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Le seul qui n'a pas compris la vraie identité d'Harriet, c'est Edward ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Julia : Je suis contente que le concept de l'histoire te plaise ! La fic va prendre un grand tournant dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sandiie : Non, notre Edward est un peu à coté de la plaque ! Mais il va comprendre qui est Harriet lors de ce chapitre ! Et sa réaction va etre pour le moins… rapide ! Bon week-end à toi aussi ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Le divorce à ses bons et ses mauvais cotés ! Mais Bella va apparaitre sous une nouvelle forme lors de ce chapitre ! Bella a des soupçons sur l'identité d'Edward, alors que lui, il ne se doute absolument de rien ! La chute n'en sera que plus rude pour lui. Bella est totalement en confiance avec Holden, et elle n'hésite pas à le repousser, car c'est dans sa nature. Elle n'est pas timide, mais plutôt farouche dans cet fic. Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella a des soupçons, mais ces derniers vont se confirmer lors de ce chapitre ! Bella va quand même s'excuser de son absence et programmer un autre rendez-vous, où elle aura la confirmation (ou pas) de ces soupçons ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Le sang battait fortement au niveau de mes tempes, et la faible lumière qui passait entre les rideaux était suffisant pour me faire mal au crane. Je les tirais rapidement, profitant de l'obscurité bienfaitrice. Je me massais le crane du bout des doigts et me rallongeais, voyant la pièce et les murs tourner rapidement autour de moi. J'entendis quelque chose vibrer sur la table de nuit. La simple lumière que diffusait l'écran du téléphone était suffisante pour être douloureux. Je décrochais sans regarder quel était le correspondant et tenus l'appareil à une distance respectable de mes oreilles.

- Allo ? Croassai-je difficilement.

- Mon chéri, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Me demanda Esmée au bout du fil.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Je recommençais à me masser les tempes d'une main pour me relaxer.

- Il est quasiment midi moins quart, et ça fait plus de deux heures que j'essaye de t'appeler. Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'étais inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien, je dormais. Je suis sorti tard hier soir.

- C'est ce qu'Emmett m'a dit. Tu lui as laissé Bear parce que tu devais voir quelqu'un sur Seattle. Un rendez-vous d'affaire ?

- En quelque sorte. Je tentais de me mettre debout, avant de voir toute la pièce se mettre à tourner autour de moi. Je me rassis et m'écroulais en arrière sur le matelas.

- Viens déjeuner à la maison ! J'ai déjà mis la table, et Emmett m'a déposé Bear ce matin avant de partir au travail. Je t'attends dans trente minutes.

- Ai-je le choix ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- Absolument pas. A tout de suite. Elle raccrocha d'un seul coup, ne me laissant pas le temps de donner mon accord voire mon désaccord. Je pris plusieurs minutes pour me redresser, restant assis avant de voir la pièce de façon stable. Je me levais et fut légèrement déséquilibré. Je tanguais jusqu'à la salle de bain et, sans allumer la lumière, je fis tourner le robinet d'eau froide. Je me déshabillais dans la pièce, enjambais le rebord de la baignoire et me glissais sous l'eau froide. Je criais instantanément quand l'eau frappa mon torse, et il me fallut un courage immense pour glisser mes cheveux et mon visage sous le jet.

Je restais dans cette position aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Quand je sentis que l'engourdissement de mes facultés disparaitre, je mis de l'eau chaude pour me réchauffer et me laver. Je ne mis qu'un quart d'heure avant de sortir, enroulant une serviette autour de mes reins pour retourner dans la chambre. J'appelais la réception et leur demandais d'appeler un taxi avant de retourner dans la salle de bain tout en allumant la lumière. Je dus retenir un hurlement de peur en voyant à quoi je ressemblais.

Ma mère ne risque pas de se poser des questions en me voyant arriver comme ça, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, la peau d'une vilaine couleur jaunâtre, les yeux rouges et irrités. En gros, pas la tête des grands jours. Ma barbe commence même à pousser. Elle va vite comprendre que je me suis pris une cuite hier soir, et que je suis dans un état lamentable. Carlisle m'a déjà vu ivre, là n'est pas le problème. C'est lui qui venait me récupérer quand je sortais de soirée. Mais c'est plus gênant d'être dans un état lamentable devant ma génitrice. Je fis de mon mieux pour être plus ou moins présentable. Je ne pus malheureusement pas me raser, n'ayant pas pensé à prendre un rasoir avant de partir de Forks.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, laissait la carte de la chambre à la réception et grimpais dans le taxi. Je lui donnais l'adresse de mes parents et m'écroulais sur la banquette arrière.

Mes parents, Emmett et moi, nous avons vécu à Forks. Mais, lorsqu'Emmett a terminé ses études et est parti à Seattle pour étudier, nos parents ont décidés de nous suivre en rachetant une maison sur place. Ils m'ont donné la maison de Forks, celle de mon enfance. Emmett a eu droit à deux appartements, un à New-York, l'autre à Miami. Sur le papier, leurs biens immobiliers sont à nous. Mais, dans la vraie vie, si mes parents veulent aller à New-York pour leurs vacances, ils préviennent Emmett et ils vont dans l'appartement.

La voiture sortit de la ville et s'engagea dans une route secondaire. Elle se gara devant un haut portail noir. Je le payais, lui laissais un pourboire de dix dollars et attendis qu'il parte avant de taper le code pour pouvoir faire coulisser la grille. Je remontais lentement le chemin de terre jusqu'à leur villa. Je vis ma mère à la cuisine qui me regarda monter. Son regard lourd sur moi me fit comprendre qu'elle savait déjà ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière. Bear courut jusqu'à moi et me fit la fête. Je le caressais vivement et le laissais remonter avec moi.

Je montais une à une les marches me permettant d'entrer dans la maison. Mon père m'ouvrit et attendis mon arrivée. Bear fut plus rapide que moi et alla s'installer d'office sur le tapis qui lui était réservé. En me postant face à mon père, il me fit son regard entendu. Il tapota délicatement mon épaule pour me réconforter. Je retirais ma veste, la mit sur le porte-manteau et allais embrasser la joue de ma mère en train de cuisiner.

- Tu piques ! Commenta-t-elle en me repoussant.

- Désolé… Je m'installais sur un des tabourets du bloc au milieu de la cuisine, face aux tabourets réservés à mes parents. Carlisle allait prendre une bouteille de vin rouge pour accompagner le diner, mais Esmée lui fit les gros yeux. Il reposa la bouteille à l'endroit où il l'avait prise et se servit un verre d'eau. Je tendis mon verre dans sa direction pour qu'il me serve. Elle était gelée, et m'aida à recouvrir mes esprits.

Ma génitrice posa un plat de paella sur le dessous de plat et tendit les couverts dans ma direction pour que je me serve le premier. N'ayant pas dîné hier soir, n'avalant que des petites coupelles d'amuse-gueules en buvant verre sur verre, j'étais affamé. Je fis glisser une énorme ration fumante dans mon assiette et profitais de la douce odeur autour de moi. Je laissais mes parents se servir avant de dévorer ma nourriture comme un affamé. J'attrapais directement la cuisse de poulet entre mes doigts et la dévorais.

- Edward, ton père et moi, on se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, tu sais ? Je reposais l'os à moitié rongé dans mon assiette et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Je vais bien maman. Ok, j'ai eu une mauvaise période la semaine dernière, mais c'est fini ! Je vais me reprendre en main. Je compte même reprendre le travail la semaine prochaine. Bear, ayant surement reniflé l'odeur de la viande, se rapprocha de nous et s'assit à coté de ma chaise. Il me fit ses yeux larmoyants tout en zieutant l'os recouvert de poulet. J'en retirais quelques bouts à l'aide de mes doigts et lui tendit l'os. Il repartit à la vitesse de la lumière, ayant peur que je le reprenne.

- Non, Edward, justement, tu ne vas pas bien. Le jour de ton divorce, on a vu le pack de bière dans le garage. Emmett t'a vu samedi et il ne te trouvait pas dans un état correct. Et là, tu viens nous voir avec une gueule de bois pas possible et dans un état lamentable. Laisse-nous t'aider Edward. Nous sommes là pour ça. Carlisle me fit son attitude de médecin compatissant.

- Je vous le répète, je vais bien. Je vous reconnais que c'est assez dur pour moi en ce moment, mais ça ira. Il me faut un peu de temps pour oublier Bella, mais c'est normal. Je l'ai aimé pendant plus de 10 ans, la cicatrisation ne peut pas se faire du jour au lendemain. Je terminais de racler mon assiette, ne laissant pas un seul grain de riz dans le plat. Esmée est vraiment une cuisinière hors pair.

Elle attrapa le fondant au chocolat qu'elle avait fait et m'en coupa une généreuse part. Mon père me servit une tasse de café pour accompagner le tout. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que j'avale tout ça, tant le chocolat encore tiède était délicieux. J'emportais la tasse de café avec moi et allais m'installer dans la véranda, fasse au jardin assez imposant de mes parents. J'en poussais le panneau coulissant pour que Bear aille se défouler sur le terrain. Je le vis uriner à proximité du massif de rosier qu'Esmée chérissait de tout son cœur. J'eus un sourire en pensant à la tête qu'elle va faire.

Quelqu'un entra dans la véranda. Mon père, tenant lui aussi son mug de café et le reste du gâteau de ma mère. Il posa tout sur la table et s'assit à côté de moi. Je lui fis de la place et sirotais mon café, tout en surveillant mon chien dans l'herbe.

- Emmett m'a dit que tu devais rencontrer quelqu'un hier soir. Ça prouve bien que tu essayes de tourner la page.

- Il est incapable de tenir sa langue celui-là, soufflai-je discrètement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave puisqu'elle n'est pas venue. Elle m'a laissé en plan comme une merde dans ce bar, où j'ai bu finalement comme un trou, racontai-je.

- Elle avait peut être une bonne raison de ne pas venir. Elle t'a recontacté depuis ?

- J'ai pas cherché à savoir. Puis, si tu veux mon avis, je crois que l'amour et moi, en ce moment, on est un peu en froid. Pourtant, cette fille que j'ai rencontrée, elle avait l'air si bien ! Les mêmes gouts cinématographiques, les mêmes points communs. Tout concordait. Un peu comme maman et toi. J'y ai cru. J'y ai vraiment cru. Puis elle m'a planté un coup de couteau dans le dos.

- Ne désespère pas mon fils. Va voir tes messages. Si ça se trouve, elle t'en a envoyé un où elle justifie son absence hier soir. Vu qu'il commence à me taper sur le système, je pris mon téléphone et lançais l'application. J'entrais mes identifiants et accédais à ma page. Sous la petite enveloppe, il y a un tout petit 1. Mon père, zieutant mon écran, détourna son regard quand je demandais à consulter ma messagerie.

_Harriet Vanger, à 23h42. Sujet : désolé désolé désolé. _

Je demandais à ouvrir le message à l'aide de mon pouce.

_Excuse-moi, vraiment, je ne voulais pas te mettre en plan hier soir, mais j'ai eu un souci de plomberie. Je n'avais ni eau chaude, ni eau froide, et pour trouver un plombier après 18 heures à Seattle, c'est carrément mission impossible ! Si tu n'es pas trop en colère contre moi, je te propose qu'on aille diner tous les deux ce soir au restaurant de l'Olympic. Puis, pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui paye ! Je porterais une robe rouge, et une fleur blanche glissé derrière l'oreille. _

_Réponds-moi vite. _

_Harriet. _

Mon cerveau me martela quasiment automatiquement le mot crétin pendant plus de trente secondes. Mon père, voyant mon absence de réaction, ne se gêna pas pour lire le message encore sur mon écran. Il fit claquer deux doigts devant mes yeux pour me faire reprendre conscience.

- Réponds-lui si tu ne veux pas qu'elle perde espoir elle aussi. J'eus un sursaut et cliquais sur la flèche répondre.

_Je t'attendrais à la table numéro 7 du restaurant de l'Olympic. Je porterais une fleur blanche à ma veste. Je t'y attends pour 19 heures. Je patienterais jusqu'à 21 heures. Ensuite, je partirais. _

_A ce soir, sans faux bonds. _

_Holden. _

- Tu as été un peu rude quand même pour le coup, soupira Carlisle.

- Elle m'a fait souffrir. Mais je me rattraperais ce soir. Tu n'aurais pas un rasoir jetable à me donner ? Je peux pas m'y présenter comme ça. Je passais mes doigts sur ma joue rêche.

- J'irais voir ça tout à l'heure. Je me levais et allais poser ma tasse de café vide sur la table. Je me coupais une part de gâteau au chocolat et la mangeai tout en retenant les miettes dans mon autre main.

- Tu sais, toi et maman, vous êtes mon modèle de couple parfait. Il fronça les sourcils. Avec Bella, je pensais qu'on finirait comme vous deux. Toujours la complicité entre vous, même après plus de 30 ans de mariage, toujours la même passion.

- Toi aussi un jour, tu trouveras celle qui ferra battre ton cœur un peu plus vite quand elle entre dans ton champ de vision, celle qui te donnera la force de soulever des montagnes. Tout en prononçant ça, il se retourna et vit ma mère arriver. Elle se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent rapidement. Leur complicité ne m'a jamais dérangé. Emmett et moi, on les a toujours vus s'embrasser, se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, danser ensemble. Rien de choquant la dedans. Ma mère s'assit à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

* * *

Je regardais chaque chiffre défiler dans l'ascenseur de l'Olympic, atteignant beaucoup trop rapidement le zéro. Je sortis et avançais lentement jusqu'à la salle de restaurant. Peu de personnes étaient présentes. Seul des couples âgés étaient assis et invectivaient les serveurs pour être servis le plus rapidement possible. Le maitre d'hôtel m'indiqua où se trouvait ma table. Elle était vide. Il m'y conduisit et un serveur, le même qui m'a raccompagné ivre à ma chambre, me demanda ce que je voulais. Je lui commandais un cocktail sans alcool. Avant qu'il ne me serve, je fonçais dehors pour récupérer une fleur blanche. Le jardinier pesta à nouveau, me voyant massacrer son travail. Je me réinstallais à ma table, toujours vide. _18h55._

Je sirotais une gorgée de mon cocktail, laissant le sucre autour du verre se coller contre mes lèvres. Je tournais le dos à l'entrée de la salle, ne me permettant pas de savoir si mon inconnue était arrivée ou pas.

Une délicate main se posa contre mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je tournais la tête et détaillais la personne qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

Elle était grande. Même sans ses talons aiguille, elle doit au moins faire ma taille. Elle portait une robe en cuir rouge qui moulait avec une précision extrême son corps parfait et ses seins plus qu'imposant. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en un chignon serrés, et une fleur blanche était glissée derrière son oreille.

- Harriet ? Soufflai-je. Elle hocha la tête.

- Victoria serait mieux pour une soirée. Vous êtes Holden je suppose ?

- Edward. Oubliant mes bonnes manières devant ce canon, je me levais et tirais sa chaise pour qu'elle s'installe face à moi. Je me rassis et levais la main pour appeler mon ami le serveur.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ta description sur Meetic. Et, désolé hier soir, pour mon problème de plomberie. J'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, et j'étais tellement en rogne contre ce maudit plombier qui n'arrivait pas que… Un long blanc plana entre nous. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire-là !

- Vous n'êtes pas Harriet Vanger. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je vous demande qui vous êtes. C'est une blague de mon frère, c'est ça ? Non, encore mieux de mon patron ! On ne s'est pas rencontré sur Meetic. Alors, arrêtez de me mentir, s'il vous plait. Elle eut un soupir, regarda la nappe immaculée avant de parler rapidement.

- On m'a demandé de venir, c'est vrai. Mais, en aucun cas, ce n'était une blague. La personne qui m'a payé ne voulait pas vous faire souffrir, bien au contraire. Elle vous voulait du bien.

- Qui vous a payé ? Allez, dites-moi qui est cette personne qui veut tant mon bonheur ! C'est la vraie Harriet ? Elle hocha la tête.

- Elle m'a juré de ne pas vous révéler sa véritable identité. C'est une amie à moi. Mais, vu que je veux son bien à elle, et que je sais que vous êtes capable de la rendre heureuse, tenez. Elle ouvrit sa pochette et me tendit le chèque plié en plusieurs morceaux. Je les dépliais un à un et n'eut qu'à lire la première ligne pour savoir à qui j'avais affaire.

_Isabella SWAN. _

Je lâchais le bout de papier, attrapais ma veste et courut à l'extérieur de la salle. Je couru jusqu'à ma voiture et décampais rapidement du parking. Je ne respectais aucune des limitations de vitesse, me concentrant uniquement sur mon objectif : mon ancien immeuble.

* * *

Deux heures. Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je suis dans ma voiture, dans le parking sous-terrain de mon ancien chez-moi, à me demander quoi faire dans cette situation anormale. J'ouvris l'application du site, et demandais à ouvrir une session de chat avec Harriet. Elle accepta automatiquement la demande et attendis que je parle.

**Holden Caulfield** : _J'ai beaucoup aimé notre diner. Et je crois que, nous deux, on est fait pour s'entendre._ Je descendis de ma voiture, la verrouillais et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.

**Harriet Vanger **: _Moi-même, j'ai beaucoup aimé le diner, et toi, par la même occasion =)_

**Holden Caulfield** : _J'ai bien suivi les instructions pour venir jusque chez toi. Je devrais sonner d'ici cinq/dix minutes. Je sais qu'on ne devait se voir que demain, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu me manques, j'ai encore envie de discuter avec toi. _J'appuyais sur le bouton du troisième étage et me laissais conduire.

**Harriet Vanger **: _J'espérais que tu allais venir. Je t'attends, je commence à sortir les boissons et la musique !_

La cabine s'ouvrit devant la porte de mon ancien chez moi. J'appuyais sur l'éclairage et m'approchais à pas lents de la porte. Mon doigt se tendit en direction de la sonnette. Je la pressais moins d'une seconde. J'entendis des pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrir de suite.

Elle se tenait là, les yeux rouges, reniflant légèrement. Elle portait une chemise blanche, qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Sur la pochette de la veste, deux lettres étaient cousus en rouge. E.C. Mes initiales.

- Tu aurais dut savoir que j'allais te retrouver. Mikael Blomkvist retrouve ton homonyme dans le livre. Elle attrapa ma cravate, la tira pour me rapprocher d'elle et m'embrassa de suite.

* * *

Ca va très vite entre eux, je vous le confirme !

Je pense publier la suite vendredi ou samedi prochain. A voir !

Bisous ^^ Passez de bonnes fetes !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Voila la suite tant attendue !

Sandiie : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre ! Je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé ! Je te souhaite également tous mes vœux de bonheur et de santé pour 2013 ! Passes de bonnes vacances ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Some : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward et Victoria se mettre ensemble ! C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Bella a juste oublié de dire à Victoria le nom du site où ils se sont rencontré, et évidemment, il y a eu boulette… Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Julia : Si tu as mal comprit le chapitre précédent, tout devrait etre plus clair à l'aide de celui-ci, car il contient les explications tant attendues par tout le monde ! Bella n'est pas si horrible, elle est méchante pour se protéger, alors qu'en réalité, elle souffre de tout ça. Tout sera expliqué ici, mais je te le confirme, ils s'aiment encore. Bonne fêtes à toi aussi ! Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tout ce que tu espères (les retrouvailles et les explications) vont avoir lieu dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Guest : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Bella explique dans ce chapitre comment elle comprend qu'Holden est en réalité Edward. Oui, Bella a pleuré avant l'arrivée d'Edward, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle dinait avec Victoria. Et quand Edward lui a joué un petit tour avec le tchat, elle a complétement craqué… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Edward devant la porte. Pour la fin, j'ai mélé à la fois Millénium et Twilight (désolé si tu voulais le lire, j'ai un peu gaché le suspence… ) Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Son corps se pressait contre le mien, m'envoyant mille sensations oubliées. Elle était en sueur, ma bouche étouffait les gémissements qui sortaient de la sienne. Je fis claquer la porte à l'aide de mon talon et m'empressais de la caler contre le mur le plus proche. D'elle-même, elle se hissa et enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin, comme à notre habitude. J'empoignais ses cuisses dans mes mains pour la stabiliser, pendant qu'elle enroulait ses mains autour de mon cou. Je me pressais contre ses seins.

Mes mains remontèrent le long de sa peau douce, relevant légèrement le bas du vêtement pour y trouver son shorty. Je dus la lâcher pour qu'elle le retire, me laissant ainsi le temps de baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer à mes chevilles, en accordéon. Je l'aidais à reprendre sa position initiale. Je cajolais ses seins au travers de la chemise, ne me laissant pas de ses gémissements qui me rendaient encore plus dur d'envie et d'excitation.

- Préser…vatif ! Arriva-t-elle à dire. Sa main se glissa dans la poche intérieure de ma veste pour en trouver mon portefeuille. Elle sortit un carré de latex neuf et lâcha l'objet en cuir sur la commode de l'entrée. Il s'ouvrit sur la photo de notre mariage qui n'avait pas quitté son emplacement.

Elle fit délicatement coulisser le latex bleu le long de ma hampe avant de glisser ses mains derrière ma nuque. Difficilement à cause de notre position, j'alignais ma verge avec son entrée et m'introduisit en elle, d'un seul coup. Un cri étranglé sortit de sa gorge, me montrant qu'elle y prenait du plaisir. Pour ma part, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner quand je me sentis entouré de toute cette chaire humide et chaude. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de commencer mes allers retours endiablés au plus profond d'elle. Merde, presque quatre mois que j'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles ! J'ai des besoins moi, que mon poignet ne peut pas soulager à chaque fois !

Ses ongles griffèrent ma nuque, tentant de s'agripper à ma peau qui désormais, devait dégouliner de sueur. Je me rapprochais de sa poitrine et, me tortillant comme je le pouvais, je me mis à taquiner ses seins qui pointaient vers moi en les mordillant légèrement. Elle faufila ses mains dans mes cheveux, s'assurant une meilleure prise. Dès qu'elle fait ça, ça veut dire qu'elle va jouir, ou, en tout cas, qu'elle n'en est pas loin. Je nous plaquais un peu plus vivement sur le mur et lâchais sa cuisse gauche pour aller taquiner son clitoris.

- Oh putain de merde, Edward ! Elle me serra contre elle comme si elle essayait de me broyer les os, pendant que ses muscles internes me serraient pour me permettre de jouir tout en serrant les dents. Je la sentis convulser plusieurs fois de plaisir dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise et se ramollisse comme une poupée de chiffon. Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et l'appuyais contre le mur, refusant de la lâcher. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour recouvrir une respiration normale.

- La chambre est toujours au même endroit ? Elle hocha la tête et resta agrippée à moi. Difficilement, à cause de Bella enroulé autour de moi et de mon pantalon autour de mes chevilles, je nous fis avancer dans la chambre dont la porte était encore ouverte et où la lumière était toujours présente.

Je vis l'Iphone dans le lit, ouvert sur une session de tchat avec moi, Holden Caulfield. Je déposais délicatement Bella dans sa couche, avant de me déshabiller pour ne rester qu'en boxer, pliant avec soin mes affaires sur la chaise qui m'était réservé. Je repris mon ancienne place dans mon lit conjugal et roulais jusqu'à Bella pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle ferma le tchat, et j'entendis un petit ding provenant de mon téléphone m'annonçant la déconnexion d'Harriet Vanger.

Il va falloir que l'on parle, c'est évident. De ce qui s'est passé hier au bar, et dans ce restaurant aujourd'hui. Il va falloir que l'on parle de notre avenir en tant que… couple. Enfin, je vais peut-être un peu vite en parlant de couple. Reprenant nos vieilles habitudes, je fis courir mes doigts sur la peau de son bras tout en respirant ses cheveux sentant la fraise, la sueur et le sexe.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai vu qu'un homme s'appelait Holden Caulfield sur le site, j'ai pensé que c'était un signe du destin, commença-t-elle.

- Peut être que s'en était un. Comment tu as su que c'était moi, le vrai Holden Caulfield ?

- J'ai eu un doute hier au bar. Je me suis dit que la probabilité qu'on ait un rendez-vous galant dans le même restaurant, le même jour à la même heure était infime, voire inexistante. Alors je suis partie. Je suis revenue à 19 heures 30, et je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne portant une fleur à sa boutonnière. Toi. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est ta description sur le site. Un New-Yorkais de 24 ans, hum ? Elle eut un sourire et caressa mon menton rasé de près.

- J'étais ivre quand j'ai rempli le formulaire d'inscription. D'ailleurs, quand je me suis remis de ma cuite monumentale, j'ai voulu supprimer le compte. Si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé ton message… C'est quoi ce plan que tu m'as fait au restaurant ce soir ? Qui était cette nana ?

- Vicky, c'est ma collègue. Elle nous a vus un soir tous les deux au restaurant, et elle m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait plutôt pas mal. Je lui ai raconté notre histoire, ce qu'on s'était dit sur internet, pour qu'elle sache quoi te dire et qu'elle ne se sente pas déstabilisée. Je lui ai donné un chèque pour qu'elle paye le diner. Comment tu as su qu'elle n'était pas moi ? Elle se rapprocha de moi, commençant à frissonner sous sa mince chemise. Je la serrais dans mes bras pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

- Elle m'a dit qu'on s'était rencontré sur Meetic. Je l'ai grillé en dix secondes. Elle m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un qui me voulait du bien qui l'avait envoyé ici. Elle m'a tendu le chèque et quand j'ai vu ton nom… Tout a été clair. Elle posa sa tête sur mon buste. Je caressais ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient. Elle se mordilla sa lèvre et se rapprocha encore plus de moi.

- Tu crois que nos avocats apprécieraient ce qu'on vient de faire ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on n'en a à faire des avocats ? On les a grassement payés pour qu'ils se chargent de la séparation des biens ? Ils n'ont rien à dire sur ce qu'on fait de nos corps. Je fis courir une de mes mains le long de son corps sensible et la faufilais sous ma chemise. Elle eut un gémissement en sentant mon pouce taquiner son téton dardé et sensible.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Elle leva les yeux vers moi pour me sonder. On s'est séparé car on ne s'entendait plus, alors qu'on a tout en commun ! Je sais plus quoi faire, je. Je l'embrassais pour la faire taire. Je retirais une de ses mèches de cheveux qui était tombé sur son front et la hissais un peu plus vers moi.

- On s'est séparé à causes de disputes qu'on trouvait insurmontables, alors qu'elles le sont, en réalité. On était énervés tout le temps, et on n'a pas pu trouver la solution. Je veux réessayer de me remettre avec toi. J'en ai vraiment envie. Mais il faut que ça change entre nous. Je ne veux pas que ça soit comme avant. On se fixa droit dans les yeux. J'irais voir Jasper dans trois semaines, et je vais lui demander de changer de poste. Je ne ferais que du bon vieux travail de bureau, avec une paye a peu près équivalente. S'il ne veut pas, j'irais voir ailleurs. Je sais que plusieurs agences seront intéressées par un curriculum vitae comme le mien. Je continuais de tripatouiller son sein entre mes doigts agiles. Ma paume se décala vers son jumeau et alla s'amuser avec, pour qu'il ne reste pas frustré. En relevant les yeux, je vis que ceux de Bella étaient plein de larmes.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas ! Je sais ce que tu attends de moi, je sais ce que tu espères, mais je ne peux pas ! Elle éclata en sanglot contre mon pectoral droit. Je me glissais un peu plus sur le matelas et la serrais fortement dans mes bras musclés.

- Tu ne veux pas, c'est pas pareil, murmurai-je le plus doucement possible. Elle l'entendit.

- Non, c'est bien que je ne peux pas ! Je fronçais les sourcils. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tous les Swan étaient toujours enfants unique ? Mon père, mon grand-père, mon arrière-grand-père, et toute la lignée ! Les Swan sont maudis ! Nous avons tous qu'un enfant, puis, ensuite, que des fausses couches ! Alors oui, je ne veux pas souffrir, car mes aïeules ont toutes essayés de se reproduire, sans aucun résultat qu'une visite à l'hôpital où on leur annonce que le fœtus ne s'est pas suffisamment accroché à la paroi utérine ! Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour la détendre, sans grand succès. Mes parents se sont épargnés cette peine et n'essayant pas d'avoir un autre enfant que moi.

- Shht, shhht… Je ne pus que susurrer ça pour tenter de la calmer. J'ouvris ma table de chevet et y trouvais une boite de mouchoirs.

- Et je sais que ça ne te satisfera pas ! Tu m'as déjà dit que tu voulais pleins d'enfants criant dans une maison. A chaque fois que tu m'en parlais, j'essayais d'esquiver le sujet, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me faire cet enfant là… Ses larmes redoublèrent. Je tentais de la consoler le plus possible, sans grand succès.

- Bella, je veux que tu me regardes, d'accord ? Je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et la forçais à relever le visage. Je prendrais tout ce que tu pourras me donner, d'accord ? Si tu veux qu'on n'est qu'un seul enfant, nous n'en n'aurons qu'un, je m'en moque éperdument. Et si tu en veux un deuxième… La médecine a évolué Bella. Elle n'est plus celle de nos grands-parents. On fera des tests pour savoir si tu as une maladie génétique qui t'empêche d'avoir plus d'un enfant, on pourra tenter la fécondation in-vitro. On peut même essayer l'adoption si c'est médicalement impossible pour toi d'avoir un second enfant ! Je retirais ma main de son sein et attrapais les siennes pour les serrer dans les miennes. Bella, on s'est prouvé assez souvent qu'on pouvait tout surmonter, mêmes les obstacles les plus important. Alors, pourquoi pas celui-ci ?

- Je sais pas Edward, j'ai besoin de prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Mais j'ai envie de retenter quelque chose avec toi. Une vague de joie me traversa. Elle eut également un sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. En attendant… Tu voudrais bien passer la nuit ici ? J'aime pas dormir seule, je me sens pas en sécurité !

- Bien sûr ! Je tendis le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Pourquoi tu as gardé cette chemise-là de moi ?

- Parce que c'est ta préféré, et puis parce qu'elle est encore imbibé de ton odeur. J'eus un sourire.

Ça, c'est le grand kiff de Bella. Dormir avec mes vêtements. Elle met rarement des pyjamas de fille ou des nuisettes pour dormir. La plupart du temps, elle porte la chemise que j'ai vêtu toute la journée à mon travail, pour avoir mon odeur autour d'elle pour toute la nuit. Et le lendemain, je remets le même vêtement (un peu froissé, je vous l'avoue) mais qui est désormais imprégné de sa fragrance.

* * *

Je me réveillais alors que mon étreinte était vide. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour trouver Bella allongé en face de moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me glissais jusqu'à elle pour aller l'embrasser. Je voulus la faire rouler pour la surplomber mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Et si on partait ? Je fronçais les sourcils. J'ai appelé mon patron pour poser mes vacances, et je sais que tu as encore les tiennes. L'appartement en Californie est à moi, et si on part maintenant, on peut y être dans environ cinq heures. On pourra prendre le temps d'être tous les deux avec Bear pour reconstruire notre couple.

- Tu sais que ton idée me plait énormément. Je lève le camp maintenant, je passe à l'hôtel régler la chambre, plier mes bagages, je récupère Bear chez mes parents, et on se retrouve ici dans environ… une heure et demi ? Ça te va ? Elle hocha la tête. Je sortis à contrecœur du lit et m'habillais en vitesse avec mes vêtements de la veille. Bella me suivit jusqu'à l'entrée et me tendit un trousseau qu'il y avait dans une coupe.

- Ça te sera utile à l'avenir. Mon ancien trousseau de clé. Je l'embrassais rapidement et partit en courant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Il me fallut une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'hôtel. J'eus juste à récupérer le ligne sale dans un coin de la chambre que je balançais dans ma mallette. Je fis le tour rapide de la pièce, vérifiais que je n'avais rien oublié et partit payer la facture. Je partis ensuite chez mes parents. Ma mère fut étonnée de me voir remonter l'allée à une heure aussi matinale. J'allais la rejoindre dans la cuisine et lui embrassais rapidement la joue tout en lui volant une brioche et une tasse de café.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! Tu respires la joie et la bonne humeur ! Ton rendez-vous galant s'est bien passé à ce que je vois ?

- Comment tu es au courant de ça ? Le léger sourire qui planait sur mes lèvres disparut instantanément.

- Edward, tu sais très bien que ton père ne garde jamais un secret très longtemps quand je lui promets mes délicieux cookies au beurre de cacahuètes. Evidemment, vu comme ça…

- Mon rendez-vous s'est bien passé, en effet. Je vais récupérer Bear, on va partir tous les deux. J'ai besoin de vacances, et je pense qu'un bon bain de soleil loin d'ici me fera du bien.

- Tu pars ? Mais où ? Et pour combien de temps ? Ma mère s'inquiéta de suite.

- En Floride. J'ai réservé mes billets et j'ai récupéré les clefs de l'appartement chez Emmett. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de partir m'aérer l'esprit loin d'ici, mentis-je.

- Tu es libre mon fils. Mais promets-moi de m'appeler dès que tu seras installé dans l'appartement.

- Promis. Je lui embrassais la joue, rinçais mon mug dans l'évier avant de la laisser. J'allais chercher Bear qui dormait dans le garage et l'installais dans ma voiture.

Il aboya à m'en faire mal à la tête quand il reconnut notre immeuble, et sauta sur Bella quand il remarqua enfin sa maitresse. Ils se câlinèrent pendant de longues minutes tous les deux, avant de l'emmener faire ces besoins devant son arbre habituel au pied de notre tour. Elle eut du mal à le faire entrer dans sa cage pour le long chemin qui nous attendait. Je repris avec bonheur le siège conducteur de la Volvo, qui m'a franchement manqué pendant notre séparation. Je fis rugir le moteur sous mon pied, avant de filer vers l'horizon, la main de Bella posé sur la mienne.

* * *

Je savourais la présence du corps de Bella, moulé contre le mien, dans une position parfaite. Ma main remonta sur son sein, que j'adorais titiller du bout des doigts. Elle sait que j'adore ses seins. Pensant qu'elle dormait encore, je fus surpris quand elle me fit rouler pour que mon dos touche le matelas. J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris quand je la vis le chevaucher. Elle attrapa l'élastique de mon boxer pour le baisser. Sa main attrapa ma verge demi-molle et la câlina de ses deux mains chaudes, allant même jusqu'à passer un coup de langue sur mon gland. Elle retira son dessous et je la vis respirer un grand coup avant de s'empaler directement sur moi. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour la guider, quand je remarquais que

- Bella, on n'a pas mis de préservatif ! Elle continua son vas et viens lents en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Le plaisir commença à me foudroyer, mais je gardais toujours la tête froide.

- Bella, il n'y a pas de préservatif. Elle s'arrêta, moi totalement ancré en elle.

- Mais je le sais bien, qu'il n'y en a pas ! Tu veux bien te taire et éviter de briser la magie du truc, s'il te plait ? Elle reprit ses allers retours de plus en plus vite. Je m'agrippais à ses cuisses pour supporter le plaisir.

Je me redressais pour taquiner ses seins du bout de la langue, ainsi que son clitoris du bout des doigts. Elle passa enfin par-dessus bord, me permettant de me laisser aller entre ses chairs exquises. Elle s'écroula sur moi, sa tête contre mon cœur, et je pris enfin conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle vient de me donner l'accord tant attendu pour que je lui fasse un enfant, celui qui nous permettra de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

* * *

Et voila !

Je vous retrouver l'année prochaine pour la suite !

Bisous ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Bonne année 2013 à toutes ! Que cette dernière vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez, la santé, le bonheur, l'amour, la richesse, le succès…

Nana : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cet fic ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser séparer, ça aurait été horrible ! Bonne année à toi aussi, et bonne santé également (c'est le plus important) Merci pour ta review ^^

Julia : Je trouve ton histoire très émouvante. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est pour ma part, de se battre pour avoir un enfant, car je suis trop jeune pour encore envisager l'idée d'en avoir. Mais je te souhaite bon courage pour ton deuxième enfant. Bella a essayé de ce protéger de tout ça, car elle s'imagine qu'elle ne pourra en avoir qu'un. Mais quand on a quelqu'un qui est là pour nous soutenir et nous encourager dans tout ce qu'on fait, c'est le principal. Bella portait toujours les vetements d'Edward, même pendant leur divorce. Elle a commencé quand ce dernier partait en voyage d'affaires, pour se sentir comme toi, en sécurité, et se rappeler la présence de son mari. Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise autant ! Et non, tu ne te fais pas de fausses idées, il y a bien une personne a qui ça ne va pas plaire, la réconciliation entre Ed et Bella. Bonne soirée à toi aussi, et merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Larsand : Je suis contente que le caractère de nos deux amoureux te plaise ! Bonne fêtes à toi aussi, et merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je te rassure, vu qu'ils ont tout mis à plat, tout va bien se dérouler entre eux ! Je ne dis rien concernant la réaction de la famille d'Edward quand ils vont apprendre la grande nouvelle… Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo (2) : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé ? Demandai-je en prenant un de ses mèches de cheveux et l'enroulant autour de mon index.

- Si je ne dois avoir qu'un enfant, je veux l'avoir avec toi, l'homme de ma vie. Tu m'as prouvé que tu serais toujours présent à mes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. Je sais que tu seras le père parfait pour lui ou elle. Elle attrapa ma main et la posa sur son ventre chaud et luisant de sueur.

- Il faudrait qu'on se remarie peut être. On ira à la mairie rapidement un jour, avec nos parents si tu veux, et tu redeviendras officiellement madame Cullen. Tu en as fait quoi, de ton alliance ?

- Elle est dans ma boite à bijoux. Mais, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on change nos alliances. Histoire de repartir vraiment à zéro tous les deux. Elle se retourna et posa son menton sur mon buste. Elle dut relever les yeux pour pouvoir me voir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je trouve que c'est une très très bonne idée amour. Je la hissais jusqu'à moi pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle tira le drap pour ne pas avoir froid quand nous entendîmes des grattements sur notre porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrit, Bear entra dans la pièce et sauta sur notre lit. Il alla se caler contre mon flanc et réclama nos caresses. Il était bien plus heureux depuis le retour de Bella, et il a dut comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas disparaitre de sitôt !

- Je te rassure, je ne te réclamerais pas une nouvelle robe de mariée ! Je crois même que je vais prendre une robe blanche toute simple pour notre deuxième mariage ! Je lui embrassais le bout du nez tout en continuant de masser le crâne de Bear.

- Il va falloir qu'on prévienne nos familles que c'est reparti pour un tour entre nous. Tu crois qu'elles vont réagir comment ?

- Charlie et Renée en seront très contents, je te rassure. Ils t'adorent, et il n'espère qu'une chose, c'est que si je dois refaire ma vie, ce sera avec quelqu'un comme toi. Ils ont été déçus d'apprendre que j'avais demandé le divorce, mais ils n'ont pas contestés mon choix. En même temps, ils avaient pas intérêt à le faire, vu qu'ils sont eux même divorcés ! J'eus un léger éclat de rire.

Les parents de Bella se sont mariés dès la sortie du lycée, persuadés qu'ils allaient s'aimer jusqu'à la mort. Renée, ma belle-mère, est tombé enceinte de Bella à l'âge de 20 ans. Ils se sont séparés deux ans plus tard, mais ils ont décidés de garder des relations saines et vivables pour ne pas que Bella, encore bébé, ne souffre de tout ça. Renée a donc déménagé et s'est installé de l'autre côté de la route, pile en face de chez Bella et Charlie.

Les deux ont refait leurs vies, Charlie s'étant fiancé avec Sue, la sœur de son meilleur ami, Billy. Renée, quant à elle, s'est mariée avec Phil, le maire de la ville de Forks. Les deux couples sont désormais très bons amis. Bella vivait avec Charlie étant ado, mais, sur un coup de tête, elle pouvait très bien aller dormir chez sa mère le temps qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait très bien vécu le fait d'avoir des parents séparés, et encore mieux le remariage de sa mère et les fiançailles de son père.

- Et ta mère ? Tu crois qu'elle va bien prendre la nouvelle ? Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas digérée notre divorce.

- Ma mère, elle n'a rien à dire des choix que je fais. Si je veux me remettre avec toi, je le fais sans lui demander son avis. C'est comme ça, et c'est pas autrement. Je suis majeur depuis dix ans, elle n'a rien à dire de mes choix. Si elle ne les accepte pas, je sais de quel côté je vais me placer.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard. 

Je sais qu'elle va mal le prendre, je le sais, je le sais, je le sais ! Et pourtant, je suis bien là, derrière les grilles de l'immense portail, Bella à mes côtés me serrant la main. Elle va surement me gueuler dessus. Déjà, quand elle a appris que je lui mentais, j'en ai pris pour mon grade pendant un bon petit moment !

_Flashback_

_- Bon sang j'y suis presque ! Elle s'agrippa à mes épaules et je sentis ses ongles me labourer, pour supporter le plaisir de plus en plus intense qui s'épanouissait dans son ventre. Je lâchais la tête de lit et allais taquiner délicatement son petit bourgeon luisant. Elle n'eut besoin que de ça pour jouir fortement autour de moi, provoquant ma propre extase. Je m'écroulais sur elle quand j'entendis un portable vibrer sur la table de nuit. Le mien. Je l'attrapais sans regarder qui tentait de me joindre et décrochais. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire un mot._

_- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ! Cria ma mère à travers le combiné ! Je dus l'enlever de contre mon oreille pour ne pas avoir un acouphène. Où diable es-tu ? J'ai demandé à Emmett, et tu n'as pas les clefs de l'appartement d'Orlando. Je t'ai toujours fais confiance Edward, mais là, tu_

_- On se calme ! La coupai-je. Ok, je t'ai menti, je ne suis pas en Floride, ni à Seattle, mais je peux t'assurer que je vais bien, que je suis heureux, en pleine forme, et qu'on ne m'a pas enlevé contre mon gré. Ensuite, pour ta petite information, je suis un homme majeur, donc je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur les endroits où je vais. Alors, tu te détends, tu prends deux grandes bouffés d'air frais, tu t'assois, et je te promets que je serais de retour dans trois semaines. _

_- Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens Edward. Tu le sais. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Bella passa sa main dans mon cuir chevelu pour le masser délicatement. _

_- Je te dirais tout dans trois semaines, je te le promets. Je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. A plus m'man ! Je raccrochais sans lui laisser la possibilité de contester quoi que ce soit. _

_Fin flashback. _

- Ca ira Edward. Si je suis confiante, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne le sois pas. C'est clair ? Elle attrapa mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour que je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser avant de descendre la vitre de la voiture. Je tapais le code pour déverrouiller le portail et je regardais coulisser.

J'entraperçus mes parents sur la terrasse en train de boire leurs cafés tout en feuilletant des magazines. Mon père fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voiture, et ma mère continua de lire son livre parlant de la décoration intérieure. Carlisle posa sa main sur son coude pour la sortir de sa transe. Je m'arrêtais quelques mètres plus loin, me détachais et sortis le premier. Je contournais la voiture et allais ouvrir la portière de Bella. Mes parents descendirent et vinrent nous rejoindre dehors, sur les graviers. Je passais mon bras autour des reins de Bella et nous approchais du groupe.

- Papa, maman, je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Bella. On a décidé de se remettre ensemble, après de longues discussions. En quelque sorte, on est retombé amoureux l'un de l'autre sur internet. Bella eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La probabilité qu'on se rencontre à nouveau était infime, quasi inexistante. Si le destin a décidé de nous réunir à nouveau, autant qu'on saisisse cette chance. Bella calla sa tête contre mon buste et eut un léger rougissement.

- Où étiez-vous pendant trois semaines ? Nous demanda mon père.

- En Californie, dans l'appartement de la famille de Bella. On a pris le temps de se parler, de résoudre tous les conflits qui ont menés à notre divorce, ainsi que de faire une nouvelle expérience de vie commune. Tout a fonctionné comme on l'espérait. Ca a même dépassé nos attentes.

- Je suis content pour toi mon garçon ! Carlisle posa une main virile sur mon épaule, me faisant sourire. Esmée, dis quelque chose ! Mon père se tourna vers elle. Ma génitrice regardait son massif de roses qu'elle prenait grand soin de chouchouter jour après jour. Je la vis renforcer sa prise sur la main de mon père avant de relever le visage vers nous et de fixer Bella droit dans les yeux.

- Il est hors de question que mademoiselle Swan passe le seuil de cette porte. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Elle alla rebrousser chemin pour remonter à l'intérieur, mais mon père refusa de la lâcher.

- Esmée, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Lui demanda sérieusement mon père.

- Mais bon sang, je suis la seule à avoir un cerveau chez les Cullen ou quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas dans quel état Edward était il y a un mois de ça ? Ivre toute la journée, à demi en dépression ! Il n'y a que moi qui me souviens des raisons de votre divorce ? Tu as donc abandonné ton désir de paternité pour un couple qui ne va surement même pas durer !

- Tu n'as pas à juger les choix que je fais, c'est ma vie, et quoique tu dises ce sera la même chose. Tu rejettes ma petite amie, soit. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour choisir ton clan. Je broyais la hanche de Bella sous mes doigts. Allons-nous en d'ici Bella, je crois que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. Je la reconduisis jusqu'au côté passager et lui ouvris la portière. Elle s'installa dans le véhicule dont je fis claquer la portière. Et, pour ton information, tu vas être grand-mère dans neuf mois. Bella est enceinte. Ce fut la dernière pique que je lançais à ma génitrice avant de remonter dans mon véhicule. Je fis une marche arrière et quittais cette maison.

- Tu n'aurais pas dut le lui dire comme ça, me réprimanda gentiment Bella.

- Désolé, mais elle m'a vraiment foutue à bout là. Je poussais un petit peu sur les capacités de la Volvo et rentrais dans le parking souterrain de notre immeuble moins de dix minutes plus tard. Bella caressa délicatement ma nuque pour m'apaiser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu te brouilles avec eux !

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ma mère à une rancune mal placé à ton égard, et si elle ne veut pas changer d'avis, ce sera la même chose. Tu resteras auprès de moi, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle détacha la ceinture de sécurité pour être plus à l'aise. Mon portable sonna. Je me tortillais pour le sortir de ma poche. Un appel de mon père.

- Je vais aller promener Bear. Six heures de voiture ont surement dut lui faire du mal. Elle m'embrassa délicatement les lèvres avant de sortir chercher notre chien et sa laisse à l'arrière. Je pris plusieurs respirations et décrochais mon portable. J'attendis que mon père me parle.

- Esmée se sent coupable de ce qu'elle vous à dis. Mais elle ne reviendra pas sur sa position. Elle n'est pas encore prête à réaccepter Bella au sein des Cullen, mais, je la connais. Si tu lui laisses le temps, tout ira comme avant.

- Et toi, tu es de quel côté ? Tu soutiens ta femme ou ton fils ?

- Je suis neutre dans votre conflit. Je ferais le messager entre vous si ça vous aide à vous réconcilier, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre parti. C'est clair ? Je hochais la tête avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

- Ok. J'allais raccrocher mais il avait encore des choses à me dire.

- Félicitations, pour ta future paternité. Mais, rassure-moi d'une chose : Tu ne t'es pas remis avec Bella parce qu'elle était enceinte, hein ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Bella est tombé enceinte quand nous étions en Californie. Je dois te laisser, je vais aller la rejoindre. Je raccrochais directement et sortis du véhicule.

_Flashback. _

_J'attendis sur le canapé, me rongeant les ongles uns à uns tout en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à un match de football stupide quand j'entendis les gonds de la porte pivoter. Je fis tourner ma nuque pour regarder Bella qui s'approchait de moi. Elle se cala contre moi. _

_- Alors ? Demandai-je comme tous les matins. _

_- Toujours rien. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Elle prit ma main pour jouer avec mes doigts. Cinq jours qu'elle aurait dut avoir ses règles et que rien n'arrive. J'ai acheté un test de grossesse hier. Il ne donnera qu'une réponse fiable à 99,9%, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien ! Je m'étais promis d'attendre encore un peu, mais…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici bon sang ! Je mis une légère claque sur ses fesses rebondies pour qu'elle sursaute. Elle se redressa et alla vers son sac à main pour en sortir un long carton rectangulaire ressemblant à un tube de dentifrice. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec, me laissant avec un commentateur sportif qui me cassa plus les oreilles qu'autre chose. _

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. Etrange… J'ai entendu la chasse d'eau s'enclencher pourtant ! Je m'approchais de la porte et tentais de l'ouvrir. Elle avait tiré le verrou. J'attrapais le tournevis dans le meuble à côté de moi et traficotais la serrure jusqu'à ce que j'entende un déclic se produire._

_- Bella ? Je poussais délicatement la porte pour la trouver assise sur le siège des toilettes dont elle avait rabattu le couvercle. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui attrapais les mains. Je vis qu'elle avait posé le test sur le lavabo. Je l'attrapais. Une barre bleue. Je pris la notice d'utilisation, la parcourus rapidement des yeux pour trouver l'endroit où était écrit la signification de cette barre._

_Si le test affiche une barre : Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte ! _

_Je me retournais vers Bella, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'allais la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser quand je vis qu'elle avait palie. _

_- Ca ne te rend pas heureuse ? Demandai-je, inquiet. _

_- Si si, c'est juste que… Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever et de soulever le couvercle des toilettes avant de vomir son petit déjeuner. Je lui attrapais les cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle les ait dans les yeux et tirais la chasse pour elle. _

_L'après-midi même, nous fonçâmes dans un laboratoire pour faire une prise de sang, qui nous annonça a coup sûr que Bella était bien enceinte et que nous allions être parent dans un peu moins de neuf mois._

_Fin Flashback._

Les trois semaines auprès d'elle avaient été plus que formidable. Nous nous baladions main dans la main à travers Sausalito avec Bear. Nous mangions à l'heure qui nous plaisait, nous sortions sans contraire, et surtout, on faisait l'amour comme jamais. Deux fois par jour minimum, et dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison. Ah c'est sûr, on a mis du cœur à l'ouvrage pour faire cet enfant !

Je traversais le parking souterrain et allais sortir dehors quand je vis Bear s'approcher de moi, sa laisse trainant par terre. Je la récupérais dans une main et le sentis me tirer plus que fortement. Je décidais de le suivre, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se mit à couiner quand je vis Bella vers un buisson en train de vomir son repas de midi. Je le félicitais de m'avoir prévenu avant de me diriger vers elle.

* * *

Les parents de Bella avaient pris plus que bien le fait que je me remette avec leur fille et surtout, la grossesse de cette dernière. Sue et Renée avaient serrés presque simultanément Bella et avaient promis de toujours être présente si Bella avait la moindre question par rapport au petit être qui grandissait en elle lentement.

Je m'étais séparé à regret d'elle ce matin pour retourner au boulot. Reprenant nos vieilles habitudes, elle m'avait fait mon nœud de cravate et remplit mon thermos de café pour la journée avant de m'embrasser et de me laisser filer. Et depuis une vingtaine de minutes, je faisais les cent pas devant la porte de mon patron et accessoirement ami lors de certaines soirées. Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains pour l'interpeller. Il m'appela sèchement et n'attendit pas son consentement pour m'assoir face à lui.

- Les vacances t'ont fait du bien on dirait ! Tu as retrouvé des couleurs, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Qu'est ce qui t'attire dans mon bureau ? Il s'allongea sur son fauteuil et mit ses pieds sur son bureau.

- Je tiens à rester dans l'entreprise, tu le sais, hum ? Il hocha la tête. Mais j'aimerais ne plus partir en voyage d'affaire. Je me suis rafistolé avec elle, et je lui ai promis que j'allais rester à la maison le plus possible. Et je veux garder mon salaire. C'est la seule chose que je te demande depuis cinq ans. Il s'étira bruyamment.

- Tu es un de mes meilleurs employés Ed, et j'aurais du mal à te remplacer si tu décides de partir.

- Si tu ne me trouves pas un nouveau job au sein de l'entreprise, je te donne ma démission dans l'heure et je vais chez la concurrence. Tu sais qu'avec moi, ce que je dis, je le fais. Tu as les cartes en main. Je te laisse la matinée pour réfléchir à tout ça, sans quoi, je partirais. Je me levais et allais sortir du bureau lorsqu'il m'interpella.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de la matinée. Reviens t'assoir. Il reprit une place convenable sur son siège. Je me remis face à lui. Il y a eu des bouleversements depuis tes deux mois d'absence. Notamment le départ de Denali à la retraite la semaine dernière. Il sortit une pochette cartonnée rouge de son bureau et la fit glisser jusqu'à moi. Je cherche un nouveau directeur des pôles de commerces et publicité de la boite. Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait sorti et me montra une feuille. Le salaire est là.

- Je prends sans hésitation ! Je lus rapidement les petites lignes du contrat, ne trouvais aucune entourloupe et signais.

- Ce ne sera que du bon vieux travail de bureau, avec peut être un voyage d'affaire par an. Il alla vers son bar et nous servis deux verres de scotch. J'aimerais que tu restes encore sous-directeur avec moi pendant trois mois, histoire que je trouve ton remplaçant. Mais je ne ferais plus voyager, à condition que tu me files le numéro de la brunette qui trainait avec ta femme la dernière fois.

- Alice. Je le lui demanderais ce soir. Il me tendit le verre d'alcool. Je trinquais avec lui.

- A ta promotion.

- Et à mon futur bébé. Il failli s'étrangler en avalant.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard. 

Je fermais la boite contenant toutes mes affaires, regardais une ultime fois mon bureau qui a été synonyme de fierté pendant de longues années avant d'en claquer la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je vis mon remplaçant, Garrett, derrière la porte. Je lui souhaitais bon courage avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre désormais mon étage. J'ouvris la porte de mon nouveau bureau à l'aide de mon coude et me dirigeais vers ce dernier. Je commençais à le déballer, posant en premier une photo de Bella, Bear et moi, datant de notre réconciliation en Californie. J'avais calé la première image de notre enfant, prise la veille lors de sa première échographie de contrôle. Ok, on voit quasiment rien à part une petite forme recroquevillé, mais elle est si porteuse d'avenir que je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder pendant plusieurs minutes.

Bella vivait bien sa première grossesse, outre ses nausées matinales qu'elle ne supporte plus, ainsi que l'odeur de son ancien déodorant qui a fini à la poubelle. Même si ce n'est que le début, je la ménage le plus possible en m'occupant du ménage et de la vaisselle (je suis tellement mauvais cuisinier que j'évite de m'approcher du frigo). Bella déteste être autant assisté, mais après s'être fait disputé au téléphone par ses parents, leurs compagnons ainsi que le médecin hier, elle a finalement comprit qu'il fallait me laisser faire.

Je sortis de mon frère, mes parents et moi et ressentit une pointe de tristesse. La rancune de ma mère à l'égard de Bella ne s'est toujours pas atténuée, et mon père joue toujours les médiateurs. Il m'a dit qu'elle en souffrait, mais pourtant, elle ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Bon, vu que je ne peux pas la forcer à aimer ma petite amie, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

Mon portable vibra contre ma jambe. Désormais, j'ai pris l'habitude de toujours regarder qui m'appelle pour ne pas tomber sur ma génitrice. Bizarrement, c'est Carlisle qui tente de me joindre. Pourtant, il est de service. Je décrochais de suite. J'allais parler mais il m'en empêcha.

- Ecoute, Bella vient d'être admise aux urgences pour des crampes violentes. Elle te réclame à corps et à cris, alors je te conjure de venir ici le plus vite possible !

* * *

Voila !

Juste pour que vous continuiez à me détester, je ne posterais peut etre pas la semaine prochaine, à cause de la reprise de mes partiels.

A très vite !

Bisous ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Me voila avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse.

Nana : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Esmée à une réaction très vive car Bella en a fait baver à Edward pendant leur divorce, et elle ne l'a pas très bien digérée. Tu sauras tout sur l'état de santé du bébé dans ce chapitre ! Bonne semaine à toi également, merci pour ta review ^^

Julia : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tu sauras tout sur l'état de santé du bébé dans ce chapitre ! Je sais qu'on peut avoir un enfant à tout age, mais étant en première année de fac, je me trouve un petit peu jeune pour en avoir ! Je comprends à quel point ça peut etre difficile à vivre tout ce que tu as vécu, et ça fait toujours du bien de ne pas se sentir seule dans ses moments là. Esmée est moins rancunière que ta belle-mère si ça peut te rassurer, car elle va faire un gros effort dans ce chapitre pour se rapprocher de Bella. Bonne année à toi également, et bonne soirée ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Some : Je pensais faire une dizaine de chapitres, et j'espère pourvoir calibrer toutes mes idées dans le peu de temps qu'il me reste. Si jamais je dois déborder, je n'irais pas au dela de 15. Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Esmée en veut à Bella d'avoir fait souffrir Edward pendant leur divorce, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va faire un énorme pas vers Bella dans ce chapitre. Tu sauras tout sur l'état de santé de Bella et du bébé dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ces deux dernièrs chapitres ! Bella est têtue, et elle ne voulait pas exposer ses doutes vers Edward. Ils parlaient rarement des enfants, mais elle n'a pas su comment tout lui expliquer quand Ed lui a annoncé ses plans. Esmée est rancunière, mais elle va faire un gros pas vers Bella dans ce chapitre. Mes partiels se sont terminés hier, merci ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Kelly : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Voila la suite, tu n'auras pas à te languir trop longtemps ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Bella, écoute-moi, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Aucune raison de paniquer pour rien, ça nuirait à ton bébé. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Je vis Carlisle se pencher derrière lui et attraper un kleenex. Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte. Nous étions seuls dans la salle d'examen, attendant le gynécologue de garde pour qu'il fasse les tests adéquats. Je sentis un nouveau spasme au niveau de mon ventre et me cambrais, caressant mon enfant sous mon ventre. _Meurs pas, je t'en supplie, meurs pas ! Je t'aime tellement petit haricot dans mon ventre._

- J'ai si peur ! Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai peur !

- Bella, tu peux me tutoyer comme avant. Rien n'a changé tu sais. Je baissais les yeux vers le carrelage. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je sais que rien ne te rassurera tant que tu n'auras pas passé cet examen. Mais je t'en supplie, détends toi pour l'amour de dieu !

- Je veux Edward, je t'en supplie ! Fais le venir ici, par pitié !

- Il ne peut pas. J'ai beau être le chef de la chirurgie, certains règlements s'appliquent en dépit de tout. Je vais rester à tes côtés, si ça peut te rassurer. Je suis un Cullen tout de même ! Bon, je ne suis pas celui que tu veux, mais je ne peux rien y faire ! Il réussit à m'arracher un rire.

Un homme assez imbu de lui-même entra suivi d'une dizaine d'internes avec des blocs notes. Il fit claquer la porte de la salle d'examen et s'installa sur le tabouret à mes pieds. Il attrapa mon dossier médical d'un geste vif et le feuilleta comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Voltero, le salua Carlisle.

- Cullen, répliqua-t-il plutôt vivement. Je vous ordonne de sortir de ma pièce d'examen ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là, et vous le savez très bien ! Vous ne pouvez pas outrepasser vos droits de chef de service.

- C'est ma belle-fille. Je suis là pour la soutenir, alors si je veux rester ici, je resterais ici. J'attrapais la main de mon beau-père et le serais fortement. J'entendis mon médecin expirer l'air de ses poumons de manière bruyante tout en haussant les sourcils. Il reposa le dossier à sa place, pivota sur son tabouret pour faire face à ses élèves et parla.

- Vous avez ici le cas typique de la jeune femme face à sa première grossesse qui n'imagine des douleurs qu'elle n'a pas car elle est trop angoissée. Ça ne sert absolument à rien de faire une échographie, en sachant que la patiente en a eu une hier. Ses analyses datant de la semaine précédente de révèlent absolument rien. Donc, on va faire économiser de l'argent à ce service, dirigé par un plouc d'une ville de 3000 habitants et qui dépense sans compter notre pognon.

Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait, mais je sentis la main de Carlisle me lâcher pour foncer sur le gynécologue. Il lui attrapa les deux pans de sa blouse pour le soulever de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol.

- Toujours aussi haineux envers moi parce que j'ai eu le poste de chef de service à ta place hein ! Ce poste, tu ne le méritais pas, ton dossier est merdique Voltero. L'hôpital à dut étouffer bon nombre de plaintes contre toi pour harcèlement sur des internes et infirmiers. Tout le monde sait que tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! J'ai trouvé un excellent moyen de faire faire des économies à cet hôpital en supprimant un poste. Le tien ! Il le lâcha. Le médecin s'écroula au sol. Il ouvrit la porte du box et y expédia Voltero. DANS MON BUREAU A SEIZE HEURES ! ET VOUS, AU LIEU DE VOUS TOURNER LES POUCES, BIPEZ LE DOCTEUR JANE !

N'ayant jamais vu mon beau-père dans une rage pareille, je ne pus que me rapetisser sur mon siège et me faire la plus minuscule possible. Je vis le groupe d'interne attraper leur biper en même temps pour envoyer un message. Carlisle, à fleur de peau, quitta la salle d'un pas brusque.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Pas mon bébé, merde, j'ai pas mérité ça ! Je me tenais la tête dans les mains, rageux contre moi-même, contre ses foutus médecins qui ne donnent aucune nouvelle, contre mon père que je n'ai toujours pas vu, et contre cette salle d'attente bondée de cris insupportables ! Je balançais ma revue sur la table, en faisant tomber d'autre que je ne ramassais pas.

- Edward. Je me retournais et vis ma mère à côté de moi. Je me décalais d'un siège. Je vis la peine se peindre sur son visage. Ne me fuis pas, je t'en prie. Elle approcha à pas lents, comme si elle voulait apprivoiser un petit être sauvage. Fatigué, je ne bougeais pas. Elle posa son sac à main par terre et me serra longuement dans ses bras. Me sentant en sécurité, je me laissais aller, profitant de son doux parfum rassurant, et des caresses tendres sur mon crâne.

- Merde, pas mon bébé !

- Bella est forte, ne la sous-estime pas. Je suis persuadée que ton bébé est en pleine forme ! Un tapage virulent se fit entendre dans une zone de soin. J'entendis des cris, une porte s'ouvrir et une personne glissa sur les fesses sur plusieurs mètres. Je reconnus la voix de mon père. Il sortit du box quelques secondes plus tard. Je me précipitais vers lui et l'accostais. Sur les nerfs, je préférais attendre qu'il ait pris une tasse de café.

- Elle est là-bas ? Comment elle va ?

- J'en sais rien. Le médecin qui était là était un con fini, j'en ai bipé une autre. Elle va arriver dans quelques minutes.

- Je dois voir Bella, je t'en prie !

- Non, trancha-t-il clairement. Tu es dans un état pire qu'elle. Si elle te voit comme ça, elle va craquer, physiquement et psychologiquement. Reste ici avec ta mère, moi, je retourne à ses côtés. Dès que j'en sais plus, je t'avertis, tu as ma parole. Je dois y retourner, le médecin est là. Tiens, prends un café, ça va te détendre. Il mit plusieurs pièces dans ma main avant de repartir vers ce box où se jouait l'avenir de mon enfant.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Bon, les internes, je vous présente votre nouveau tuteur, le docteur Jane ! Elle vous fera son discours de rentrée un peu plus tard, hein !

- Déjà, vous allez déchirer toutes vos notes prises avec ce pauvre con de Voltero, c'est bien clair ! Une nouvelle ère commence ! Elle s'installa sur le siège et attrapa mon dossier. Désolée Miss Swan, je rêvais de dire cette phrase un jour ! Me sentant en confiance avec elle, je me mis à sourire, malgré la situation. Une crampe plus douloureuse que les autres me fit cambrer. Carlisle attrapa ma main pour me rassurer.

- Isabella Swan, 27 ans, première grossesse. Eco de contrôle normale d'hier. Analyse normales. Par précaution, on va faire une nouvelle prise de sang pour être sur que tout est ok. Ensuite, on va refaire une échographie, pour être sur de n'avoir rien manqué hier. Apportez-moi le matériel.

Je me déshabillais et me réinstallais sur le siège. Je n'avais pas honte d'être à demi-nue devant mon beau père. Etant médecin à l'hôpital de Forks, il m'a examinée sous toutes les coutures depuis ma plus tendre enfance ! Le gel froid me fit sursauter sur le siège dur.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je.

- C'est pas grave, détendez-vous et tout se passera bien. Papy Carlisle va voir son petit-fils pour la première fois, ça risque d'être émouvant ! Je me tournais vers mon beau-père dont le visage était fendu d'un sourire. Le même sourire que le sien orna mes lèvres, me sentant plus à l'aise.

Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis la sonde s'appuyer contre ma peau, ayant peur de ce qu'elle pouvait me révéler. Au lieu de ça, je préférais me rappeler les images d'hier, me les remémorant sans cesse. Malgré tout, je me sentis instantanément rassuré quand j'entendis un léger Bom-Bom sortant de la machine.

- Miss Swan, ouvrez les yeux, me demanda d'une voix douce le médecin. Je contemplais l'écran et vis mon enfant dessus, ainsi que son petit cœur battant. Je me concentrais sur cette image pour me rassurer. Miss Swan, votre bébé est en pleine forme. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Son cœur bat au bon rythme, et le placenta ne s'est pas décollé de la paroi utérine. Je ne sais pas ce que vos crampes signifient, mais elles ne proviennent pas de votre bébé. Elle attrapa une boite de mouchoirs destinés à m'enlever le gel et me la tendis. J'eus un choc quand elle tendit la boite à Carlisle. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait également pleuré.

- Il est vivant ?

- Oui Miss Swan. Vous êtes une future maman très stressée, et je le comprends au vu de vos antécédents familiaux. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vous renvoyer chez vous dans un état de panique. On va vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain midi, ça vous va ? Je hochais la tête. On va vous refaire un bilan médical complet, et si dans trois heures, les crampes sont toujours présentes, je ferais une échographie par voie vaginale. On va vous monter en chambre, et votre compagnon va pouvoir vous rejoindre. Deux infirmières arrivèrent avec un lit à roulette. Je remis mon pull et grimpais sur le matelas. Elles relevèrent les barreaux autour de moi avant de me tirer en arrière. J'entendis des pas précipités venir jusqu'à moi. Une main glacée attrapa la mienne et je reconnus le visage tendu d'Edward.

- Le bébé est en vie ! Bégayai-je tout en explosant en larmes. Edward se pencha pour embrasser mes lèvres et posa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa délicatement. On ne monta qu'un étage et je dus à nouveau changer de lit. On m'apporta une chemise de nuit en papier que je devais mettre. Edward m'aida à me déshabiller et me fis glisser dedans avant de m'installer confortablement sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté de moi et glissa un bras autour de mes épaules.

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, je vis des larmes rouler sur ces joues. Voulant me les cacher, il se pencha vers mon ventre qu'il embrassa à de multiples reprises. Ses larmes chaudes roulèrent sur mon ventre. En plus de dix ans de relation, c'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer. Et bon sang, ça fait quelque chose.

- J'ai eu si peur vous perdre mes deux anges ! J'attrapais sa tête et la calais sous mon menton, contre ma poitrine. Ses yeux versèrent encore quelques larmes. Je vis Carlisle entrer dans la pièce, nous contempler et sortir discrètement. Je pris un mouchoir et essuyais ses yeux et ses joues.

- Tout va bien, Ed. Je vais protéger ce bébé au dépend de ma propre vie, c'est bien clair ! Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts pour le calmer. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me lâcher, ça serait super, car ton père veut venir m'examiner. Le papa en question entra dans la pièce avec tout son matériel pour une prise de sang ainsi qu'un bilan complet.

Je le laissais m'ausculter patiemment tout en maintenant la main d'Edward. Il examina mon cœur ainsi que ma tension et ma température. Il me demanda également de faire un test d'urine. Je fus plus que rassurée quand je ne vis pas de sang dans ces dernières.

- Esmée a prévenu toute ta famille. Ils ont pris le monospace de Sue, et vu que c'est Charlie qui conduit, ils vont faire la route en moins de deux heures. J'eus un léger sourire.

* * *

- Chérie ! Ma mère courut jusqu'à moi pour m'enlacer. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec une force surhumaine, rassurée d'être calée dans ses bras. Charlie prit le relai et fus beaucoup plus délicat, n'écrasant pas mon petit bedon encore bien gonflée d'avenir. Sue, ma seconde maman, se cala derrière moi et entreprit de me faire un massage afin de détendre tous les points de tension de mon dos. Et Phil, mon second papa, comme à son habitude, me rapporta une dose de chaleur en me faisant rire.

- J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer sur l'autoroute ! Tu aurais vu ton père, un vrai dingue du volant ! J'ai dut voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux une bonne douzaine de fois à l'approche d'un trente-trois tonnes !

- Vous n'auriez pas dut faire le voyage. Je vais bien !

- Bella ! M'invectiva ma mère tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Elle me fit son regard noir et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser le mien en direction de ma couverture. Regarde-toi, tu es toute maigrichonne ! Tu as la peau sur les os, ce n'est pas normal enceinte de trois mois, même avec ta physiologie ! Edward, rassure-moi, tu nourris bien ma fille, hein ?

- Mais oui Renée, il n'y pas d'inquiétudes à avoir ! Elle mange comme jamais, et se fait des en-cas en plein milieu de la nuit, pas de stress ! Mais c'est vrai que tu es légèrement maigrelette.

- On va rester ici avec Sue pendant quelques semaines, histoire qu'on soit sure que tu ailles bien. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. On va te préparer de vrais repas de femmes enceintes, on va te faire ton ménage, ton repassage, enfin tout ce qui est source de stress pour une femme enceinte. Je sentis les lèvres de ma mère se poser sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce contact.

- Chérie ? Je me retournais vers Edward. Est-ce que je peux t'abandonner une petite heure, le temps d'aller chercher tes affaires à l'appart ? Je ferais le plus vite possible, je te le promets. Je hochais la tête et me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ma famille me fit une dernière accolade avant de m'abandonner temporairement pour aller manger et chercher un hôtel. Je n'eus pas le temps de leur dire qu'ils étaient les bienvenus à chez nous, ils étaient déjà dehors.

Je me rallongeais sur mon matelas et caressais délicatement mon ventre en pensant à mon petit haricot. _Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur bébé ce matin ! _Je ressentis une nouvelle crampe, mais ne m'en inquiétais pas, vu ce que le médecin m'a dit ce matin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre le bras pour prendre mon portefeuille et pris la photo de l'échographie d'hier. Comme à chaque fois, je sentis de légères larmes pointer au bord de mes yeux. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de glisser le long de mes joues car j'entendis deux petits coups à ma porte. Pensant que c'était l'infirmière qui m'apportait mon repas, je ne pris pas la peine de m'installer correctement sur le lit pour lui dire d'entrer.

Sauf que ce n'était pas mon plateau repas qui arriva, mais plutôt ma belle-mère, avec un air tendu sur le visage. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, attendant que je lui dise quelque chose.

- Si tu ne veux pas me voir, je repartirais, ne t'en fais pas.

- Vous pouvez entrer madame Cullen, soufflai-je. Je cachais le cliché sous ma couverture. Elle ferma la porte et alla s'assoir à côté de moi. Je pris discrètement la télécommande permettant d'appeler l'infirmière si jamais les choses devaient à nouveau dégénérer.

- Je suis venue m'excuser, comme tu t'en doutes. Je m'en veux de t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit lors de nos retrouvailles, mais comprends moi ! J'ai vu mon fils dans un état lamentable avant et pendant votre divorce. Je ne voulais pas le voir malheureux comme ça, pas une nouvelle fois ! Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à mon instinct de mère d'avoir pris le dessus. Mais tu l'aurais vu dans la salle d'attente tout à l'heure… Il était dépité. J'ai cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes à chaque secondes, et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ca m'a prouvé à quel point il tenait à toi. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? Elle hésita à poser sa main sur la sienne. Je me redressais pour la serrer dans mes bras. Surprise, elle eut un petit temps avant de me rendre mon étreinte.

- J'en pouvais plus de cette situation entre nous ! Soufflai-je dans ses cheveux.

- Et moi donc ! Alors, tu me la montres, ta crevette ? Carlisle en était tout ému quand il est sorti de la salle d'examen. Je sortis le cliché en noir et blanc et la laissais l'examiner.

* * *

**DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD. **

**Edward POV**

- Sue, lâche ça enfin ! J'entendis Bella se plaindre avant même d'avoir fait passer la clé dans la serrure. J'eus un sourire avant d'entrer.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ! Tu vas dans ton bain illico presto ! Tu as besoin d'être détendue avant ton échographie de cette après-midi. Alors, exécution ! Entendis-je Renée s'énerver.

Je trouvais Bella au milieu de la pièce, échevelée et toute rouge. Je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la calmer. Je l'embrassais délicatement tout en saluant mes deux belles-mères.

- Bella, on a dit quoi au niveau du stress ? Que tu devais le limiter, et écouter ce qu'on te dit de faire. Alors, tu vas dans ton bain pour te relaxer. J'embrassais sa joue. Ma bouche se dirigea délicatement vers son oreille. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes. Elle consentit à ma demande avant de filer. Je rejoignis mes belles-mères à la cuisine.

- Je sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour Bella. Je pris une canette de soda dans le frigo et en bus une gorgée.

- C'est tout naturel enfin, c'est ma fille et la belle-fille de Sue ! On va vous laisser pour la journée, on a fait le ménage et on a fait un plat de lasagne qui devrait tenir pour deux trois jours. On remontera en fin de semaine.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de monter aussi souvent ! Je sais faire le ménage et le repassage !

- Edward, ai-je besoin de répéter ce que Renée vient de dire ? S'exaspéra Sue. Elle alla ranger le balai et mit sa veste. Elle embrassa ma joue avant de me laisser. Renée me fit une accolade avant de suivre Sue.

Je me dirigeai à grande vitesse vers la salle de bain et me déshabillais en chemin. J'étais complétement nu en arrivant face à la baignoire. Je me glissais derrière Bella et posais mes mains sur son ventre désormais bien rond. Mon nez alla frotter le derrière de son oreille.

- Alors ? Demandai-je en dessinant de légères arabesques sur sa peau tendue.

- Le bébé va bien. Pas de crampes, ni de douleur. Calme-toi. Elle se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser. Sa main se glissa dans mes cheveux qu'elle ébouriffa lentement. Je sentis qu'elle tentait de pivoter sur moi pour s'assoir en face de moi. Je fus plus que surpris quand elle attrapa mon érection pour s'empaler dessus. J'eus un grognement dans le creux de son cou.

- C'est ça, ta super méthode pour être détendre avant une échographie ? Elle hocha la tête et oscilla sur moi. Je pris ses hanches dans mes mains et guidais son mouvement, me laissant aller dans le plaisir. Ma tête s'échoua ente ses seins. Elle eut un sifflement de douleur et je compris que j'avais intérêt à me redresser pour ne pas couper court à nos ébats. Je continuais de la maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne en première. Je la suivis de peu en marmonnant son nom contre sa peau avant qu'elle ne s'écroule contre moi.

* * *

- Regardez, votre bébé est toujours bien accroché à votre paroi utérine ! Le docteur Jane me rassura d'office. Comme à chaque échographie, je sentis mon cœur bondir de joie dans ma poitrine. Le bébé est de plus en plus gros, et de plus en plus en forme. Je vois le sexe de votre enfant. Vous voulez le connaitre ou pas ? Je me tournais vers ma compagne.

- C'est à toi de décider ! _Mais j'aimerais que tu dises oui ! _

- Bien évidemment ! J'agrippais sa main un peu plus fortement. Les secondes s'écoulaient interminablement jusqu'à ce que le médecin dise.

- C'est un beau petit garçon bien costaud ! Toutes mes félicitations !

* * *

Et une fin toute gentille cette semaine !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre !

Nana : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! L'état de santé de Bella et du bébé va se confirmer dans ce chapitre. Les derniers mois de la grossesse de Bella se trouvent dans ce chapitre, ainsi que le prénom du bébé tant attendu ! Bella et Esmée étaient très proches avant le divorce, et elles vont renouer avec leur complicité d'antan. Bon week-end et bonne semaine à toi également ! Merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Le bon état de santé de Bella et du bébé va se confirmer dans ce chapitre ! Si tu veux aller frapper le docteur Voltero, libre à toi ! Bella et Esmée se connaissent depuis très longtemps, et elles s'appréciaient énormément jusqu'à ce que Bella et Ed se disputent et divorce. Mais elle vont retrouver la même complicité désormais. Merci pour ta review ^^ PS. Je te le confirme, j'en ai profité de ma semaine sans partiel ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ne t'en fais pas, le bébé est en pleine forme et en pleine santé ! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes dans ce chapitre, enfin… Jusqu'à un certain point ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo (1) : A bientôt, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo (2) : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Le nom du chien d'Ed et Bella, c'est en réalité le vrai nom du chien qu'on adopté RP et KS (désolé, j'ai la flemme d'écrire leurs noms en entiers ^^). Je ne savais pas quoi prendre, alors je me suis inspiré de la réalité ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Hein, tu vas bien t'accrocher mon bébé, on est d'accord ! Tu restes bien au chaud dans le ventre de maman pendant encore quatre mois, pour qu'on puisse te rencontrer ! Je me penchais vers la peau tendue et chaude de Bella et l'embrassais à plusieurs reprises, câlinant notre fils bien conscient.

- Edward, tu sais bien qu'il ne t'entend pas ! Bella, torse nue face à moi, eut un gloussement ironique.

- Je sais, mais je veux que mon futur joueur de base-ball reste bien accroché !

- Il est hors de question qu'il aille faire du base-ball. Il aura surement hérité de ma poisse internationale, alors je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse ! Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tu prendras des leçons de piano. C'est sans risque ça, le piano ! Ou la guitare si tu veux !

- Et si on le laissait choisir par lui-même quand il sera grand ?

- Bonne idée ! Bella eut un éclat de rire avant que je reprenne les baisers sur son ventre. Ma compagne, au comble de la joie, se laissait aller tout en dévorant des fraises trempés dans du chocolat sur le lit. C'est son péché mignon, les fraises et le chocolat, surtout depuis qu'elle est enceinte ! Tu sais, plus les semaines passent, plus je me sens… rassurée.

- Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le médecin nous a dit que le risque de fausse couche à cinq mois de grossesse était infime ! On habite à moins de dix minutes de l'hôpital, alors si jamais tu as la moindre crampe ou douleur, on fonce là-bas illico. On est d'accord ? Elle hocha la tête. Au moindre signe Bella. A n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit, si tu sens que ça ne va pas, tu me secoues. Je veux pas revivre la même frayeur que la dernière fois, c'était… Je n'eus pas de mot pour qualifier ce qui m'avait envahi quand je pensais que j'avais perdu mon bébé. La tristesse, la colère, le désarroi… Bella se redressa et me serra contre elle.

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas inconsciente au point de le mettre en danger. C'est pas la fausse couche qui m'inquiète, c'est l'accouchement prématuré. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis que les chances de survie en cas d'accouchement avant terme sont élevés.

- De nos jours, il existe des tas de moyens pour que le bébé survive hors du milieu extra-utérin si tu dois accoucher avant. Quoiqu'il arrive Bella, je serais à tes cotés. Je serais auprès de toi et du bébé. Je me hissais pour embrasser son front. En tout cas, je t'interdis de t'angoisser pour tout ça. Il arrivera ce qui arrivera, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques en angoissant pour rien. S'il te plait. Fais le pour vous et moi. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Elle renforça son étau de fer autour de moi.

- Allez, allons dormir, sinon, je sens que toute la famille et l'hôpital vont me faire la leçon de morale ! Elle retira son bol à demi-rempli de fraises au chocolat qu'elle déposa sur sa table de nuit. Elle alla se laver les dents avant de se glisser à mes côtés dans les draps.

- Je t'aime, futur joueur de base-ball, murmurai-je dans le silence de la chambre.

- Je t'aime mon pianiste chéri, répliqua Bella. Je me glissais derrière elle et enroulais mes bras autour de son ventre. Je glissais ma main sur mon fils. Bella noua ses doigts aux miens avant de s'endormir. Je la sentis se réveiller deux fois pour grignoter avant de se rendormir, sans lâcher une seule seconde ma main.

* * *

- Regarde ! Elle attrapa une couverture bleue assez épaisse. Elle est si douce, et méga épaisse ! Je m'en fiche, si tu veux pas la mettre sur la liste de naissance, moi, je l'achète ! Bella replia la couverture et la garda sous le bras. Allez, viens, on va passer à la commande des meubles !

- Bella, sois mon speed, tu veux ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, et je te jure… ça fait peur !

- Mais non, je suis super excitée à l'idée de choisir tous les meubles ! C'est pendant le deuxième trimestre que les femmes ont leurs humeurs, et ne tache pas de me contrarier ! Surtout que… Elle fit courir sensuellement sa main le long de mon torse. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour murmurer à mon oreille. C'est pendant ce trimestre là que le besoin de sexe des femmes est décuplé.

Je sentis soldat Eddy frétiller dans mon pantalon. Bella eut un sourire coquin, se mordilla la lèvre avant de me prendre la main pour m'emmener vers les modèles d'exposition. Tout de suite, ça devient beaucoup moins excitant ! Je l'aidais à choisir les meubles en vérifiant bien les mesures, contrairement à Bella qui se laissant emporter dans tout cet univers de bébé. C'est bien beau, mais si les meubles ne peuvent pas entrer dans la chambre, c'est quand même inutile !

Elle choisit un lit à barreaux vert clair, avec la commode à trois tiroirs assortis. Elle prit également la tapisserie dans le magasin, d'un vert un peu plus clair avec des oursons dessus. Il a intérêt à aimer le verre le p'tit, sinon, il va vite faire une overdose à la maison ! Il nous fallut encore une heure pour compléter la liste de naissance avant d'aller la déposer à l'accueil du magasin.

- Je mets quel nom pour le petit ? Vous n'avez pas complété la case en haut, nous fit remarquer l'hôtesse.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, c'est pour ça. Est-ce qu'on pourra le rajouter après ?

- Bien sûr ! J'allais rejoindre Bella au rayon des habits pour bébé. Elle attrapa un body et un pyjama en plus de la couverture qu'elle tenait. Je récupérais une partie des achats dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop.

- Tu arrives à imaginer le fait que notre bébé va être aussi petit que ça ? Elle prit un pyjama taille naissance qu'elle déplia devant moi. Je ne répliquai pas. Elle empila encore plusieurs vêtements dans mes bras. Nous repartîmes de la boutique avec un sac plein d'habits que nous aurions dut acheter au fil des mois.

* * *

Je sortis un ultime carton de notre ancienne pièce qui nous servait de débarras, avant de passer par la cuisine pour aller me chercher une bière. Vu qu'on n'a pas de garage à nous, ni de grenier, on a entassé tous nos souvenirs dans cette pièce qui était comme un débarras. Mais maintenant, il va falloir trier tout ça pour pouvoir garder ou jeter. Je m'écroulais à coté de Bella sur le canapé tout en décapsulant ma bière. Je la voyais feuilleter l'album de notre promo.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle qu'avant ! Murmurai-je au creux de son oreille tout en embrassant sa joue. Elle eut un rougissement avant de détourner le regard.

- Dis pas des conneries. J'avais encore de l'acné et j'avais de ses joues ! Oh mon dieu, comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que je pouvais te plaire à l'époque ? J'ai même une dent qui part de traviole là !

- Tu étais la plus belle pour moi. Et je le pense toujours. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a moi, je t'aurais élue reine de la promo. Mais il y avait cette garce de Tanya et son papa super friqué qui avait promis une belle somme d'argent au lycée si sa fille avait la couronne sur la tête.

- Calme-toi… Elle caressa lentement mon bras. Je sais que cette histoire t'avait dégouté, mais arrête d'y penser ! Ca date de plus de dix ans. C'est à cause de ton article, c'est ça ?

Quand j'avais su cette histoire, j'avais tout de suite voulu dénoncer ça dans le journal du lycée, vu que j'en faisais partie. J'avais rédigé un article d'au moins trois pages dénonçant ce trafic au bal de promo. Résultat : j'ai passé tous les jours de la semaine pendant un mois en colle, j'ai été viré du journal, et en prime, j'avais dut faire des excuses publiques à la famille Denali ! Mes parents avaient hurlés de rage en recevant la lettre du lycée, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire pour mon cas.

- Oui, ça me fait toujours autant bouillir de rage ! Mais je suis sincère quand je dis que tu aurais dut être reine de la promo.

- Tu es surtout plein d'objectivité, hein ! Elle frappa mon bras délicatement. Oh non, à l'époque, j'étais un repousse-mec en puissance. Mon père en était très content d'ailleurs ! Elle continua de feuilleter les pages de l'album distraitement. Je vis des photos de son club de lecture, de la rédaction du journal du lycée…

- Tu étais pas un repousse-mec, la preuve ! Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as été le sujet de tous mes fantasmes d'ado, de mes rêves… Je la vis rougir à nouveau. Elle tenta de se cacher à l'aide de ses cheveux. Puis, vu que je t'avais maté dans les vestiaires des filles, mon modèle inconscient te ressemblait au grain de beauté près !

- QUOI ?! Elle ferma l'album et s'en servit pour me frapper le crane. Je tentais de me protéger à l'aide de mes bras. Sans grand succès. TU. M'AS. ESPIONNEE ! Elle dut reprendre son souffle à cause de ses coups. Je pus récupérer l'album en cuir et le cacher dans mon dos.

- Y'a prescription, ça date de plus de dix ans !

- Je veux savoir quand !

- Ben… Tu te rappelles la fois où on avait dut ranger le matériel de sport et que ça nous avait pris plus d'une demi-heure pour tout réunir ? Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, légèrement gêné. Elle hocha la tête. Ben, quand je suis sorti de mon vestiaire, tu avais mal fermé la porte de celui des filles et… Bon, j'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil… Elle attrapa un des coussins du canapé pour pouvoir me frapper avec. Je mis mes mains en avant en guise de protection et continuais. Tu étais dos à moi, tu avais ton jean, mais tu n'avais pas remis ton polo. Je t'ai vu te pencher pour le récupérer, et j'ai entraperçu la corde de ton string. Et quand tu t'es relevé, tu étais face au miroir et j'ai vu ton soutien-gorge à dentelle, très beau d'ailleurs ! Elle lâcha son coussin qui tomba par terre. Elle baissa le regard sur son ventre gonflée et y posa ses deux mains. Eh, ça va ? Je descendis du canapé pour m'agenouiller face à elle. Réponds-moi !

Elle attrapa ma main pour la poser sur son ventre. Elle recouvrit la mienne de la sienne et j'attendis, n'osant pas la déranger. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, quand quelque chose de délicat, très léger, alla taper ma paume. Je relevais le regard vers elle.

- Tu l'as senti aussi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en souriant. L'émotion (à cause de ses hormones) monta et je vis deux larmes argentés rouler sur ces joues. Je les essuyais du revers de la main avant de m'adresser à son ventre.

- On t'aime mon garçon ! Et continue de bien t'accrocher au ventre de maman, il te reste encore trois petits mois à tenir, tu m'entends ? Je relevais son polo et allais embrasser mon fils. Ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas préparé, c'est au coup de pied qu'il m'envoya dans les dents, faisant rire Bella qui s'écroula à la renverse sur le canapé, riant et pleurant de bonheur à la fois.

* * *

J'enlaçais le corps de Bella nue sous moi recouvert de sueur. Je me hissais pour aller embrasser ses lèvres pleines alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle suite à l'orgasme qui crépitait encore dans ses veines. Je me redressais lentement et lui lançais son peignoir dessus pour qu'elle se rhabille. Je cherchais tant bien que mal mon boxer que j'enfilais tout en marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je bouchais la baignoire, versais une bonne rasade de bain moussant à la fraise avant de faire couler l'eau.

Je retournais dans la chambre où Bella redescendait toujours de son orgasme. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle est beaucoup plus sensible et réactive à mes caresses. Pas que ça me plaise pas, bien au contraire ! Je me couchais à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle alla se blottir contre moi. Je la réveillais avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et dut la porter dans mes bras. Je la déposais dans la baignoire et allais me déshabiller pour la rejoindre quand elle me demanda de lui rapporter des fraises. Je pris une barquette dans le frigo, que je versais dans un bol, et prit également de la sauce chocolat, au cas où Je déposais tout ça sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de me glisser derrière elle. Je commençais à la masser pendant qu'elle grignotait ses fraises. Elle m'en fit passer du bout des doigts que je croquais, tout en faisant attention à ses doigts.

- Tu sais… J'ai commencé à réfléchir à un prénom… Je décalais légèrement ses cheveux pour pouvoir masser ses épaules. Je vis qu'elle rougissait déjà. J'embrassais sa joue et glissais mes mains sur notre fils. Je sentis son pied venir frapper le ventre de Bella ainsi que ma main.

- Dis-moi tout ! En sachant que vu que tu le portes et que tu fais tout le boulot, je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que tu veux. Sauf si c'est un prénom vraiment horrible ! Elle frappa mon bras tout en se laissant aller contre moi. Je renforçais mon étreinte autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle glisse. Elle murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je la forçais à répéter.

- Enzo, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Enzo, répétai-je un peu plus fort. On a qu'à le lui demander ! Mon chéri, ça te dirait de t'appeler Enzo ? Bella eut un rire contre moi. Il n'y eut aucune réaction contre ma main. A ton avis, s'il aimait pas le prénom, il t'aurait frappé non ?

- Je pense aussi ! Bienvenue parmi nous Enzo Cullen ! Bella caressa son ventre tendrement tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

* * *

FIN DU 8EME MOIS DE GROSSESSE.

- Assieds-toi Bella, ça ne sert à rien de faire le pied de grue devant la porte. Connaissant Emmett, il sera en retard ! Ne prends pas de risques inutiles, et pose tes fesses là-dessus. Esmée approcha une chaise à Bella. Je la forçais à s'assoir dessus.

Ca y est, c'est le grand jour ! Emmett va nous présenter sa nouvelle copine (celle rencontrée sur internet). Et comme toujours, il est en retard, puisqu'il est midi et demi, et qu'il aurait dut arriver à midi moins quart. Je commençais à m'impatienter, et surtout, j'avais faim. Je piquais une grosse poignée de chips que je grignotais en faisant le moins de miettes possible quand je vis la grosse voiture de mon frère arriver. Il en fit sortir une blonde plantureuse, qui portait des talons d'au moins quinze centimètres. Tous les Cullen se collèrent contre les vitres pour espionner la nouvelle venue.

- Eh, mais je la connais ! Je me retournais vers mon père. Elle travaille à l'hôpital ! Elle est sage-femme en plus ! Je les entendis entrer dans le hall, et le bruit des talons claquant contre le parquet nous annoncèrent leur arrivée.

- C'est nous ! Désolé pour le retard, mais tu me connais, hein ! Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de ma mère tout en lui tendant un bouquet de tulipes. Alors, je vous présente Rosalie, avec qui je suis depuis plus de dix mois. Rose, je te présente mon père, ma mère, mon grand frère Edward, même si au premier coup d'œil, on a du mal à croire que c'est mon grand frère ! Et voici Bella, l'ex-femme de mon frère avec qui il s'est remis ensemble au bout d'un mois de divorce avant de lui faire un bébé.

- Emmett, si je n'étais pas enceinte et proche de mon terme, je crois que je te ferrais passer par la fenêtre.

- Tu sais que je plaisante petite Bella ! Il décoiffa ma compagne, qui pesta contre sa chaise.

On commença (enfin) à déjeuner, ne prenant même pas le temps de prendre un apéritif, à cause du lapin de ma mère dans le four, qui, selon ses dires, commençait à sécher. Je vis Bella mettre sa main sur son ventre à plusieurs reprises, et même se cambrer une fois contre sa chaise. Je pris sa main et l'interrogeais silencieusement du regard. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour me dire que tout allait bien avant de boire un verre d'eau.

- Bella, tu devrais aller t'allonger dans la chambre. Tu as l'air fatigué, puis, à ton stade de grossesse, tu dois te reposer, proposa mon père.

- Surtout que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, ajoutai-je distraitement.

- Bella, même si nous nous connaissons depuis un peu plus de deux heures, la sage-femme qui est en moi te conseille très fortement d'aller t'allonger, surtout que tu es proche de ton terme, et qu'un accouchement peut arriver à tout moment. Elle céda devant l'insistance de tout le monde. Emmett et moi l'aidâmes à monter à l'étage pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue trop. Je la couchais sur un des lits de la chambre d'ami. J'embrassais son front avant de la quitter alors qu'elle tombait déjà de sommeil.

- Mec, t'en pense quoi ? Chuchota mon frère quand je refermais la porte de la pièce.

- De qui, de Rosalie ? Il hocha la tête. Honnêtement, je me demande si tu ne la droguerais pas ! Pour qu'elle puisse te supporter alors qu'elle est très douce et calme…

Il me mit un coup d'épaule tout en descendant les escaliers. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait me la déboiter. Je repris place à table et dévorais ma part de gâteau au chocolat, ainsi que celle de Bella. Eh, même le futur papa a droit à un traitement de faveur ! Je me renversais sur ma chaise, repu, quand un hurlement brisa la quiétude de la maison.

Je me redressais illico et courut à l'étage, dans la chambre où se trouvait Bella. Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre. Je la vis, à moitié recroquevillé sur le lit, serrant son ventre à l'aide de ses mains. Et surtout, je vis la flaque de liquide amniotique sur la couverture.

* * *

Je suis prête à supporter toutes les réprimandes que vous pourrez me faire.

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Et c'est parti pour l'accouchement d'Enzo !

Rc : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! L'accouchement est pour maintenant. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : C'est tout simplement l'accouchement de Bella ! Pour ma part, je ne suis pas une grande fan du prénom Enzo, même si je le trouve assez beau. Je l'ai choisi parce que je trouvais que, dans une certaine mesure, il ressemble au prénom Edward. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Nana : Bonjour, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Je coupe toujours aux meilleurs (pires) moments pour vous laisser en haleine jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! Je n'ai pas eu de neige là où j'habitais =(. Bonne semaine à toi, bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Enzo nait avec 15 jours d'avances, mais ça aurait put etre pire, et ce ne sont pas les parents qui vont se plaindre de l'arrivée prématurée de leurs fils ! A la base, j'avais prévu un accouchement à la maison, mais qui s'est finalement transformé en accouchement à l'hopital. Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A bientôt, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je la voyais se tordre de douleur sans rien pouvoir y faire devant moi. Je me retournais et vis mon père nous foncer dessus. Il vit le liquide amniotique sur la couverture et n'eus pas à réfléchir plus que nécessaire.

- Je vais reculer la voiture ! Il faut faire vite, si ça se trouve, elle est déjà en train d'accoucher. Je m'approchais d'elle et la portais dans mes bras. Elle se cala contre moi avant de se cambrer.

- Tout va super bien se passer, hein ! Tout va merveilleusement bien aller. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers les escaliers et les descendis le plus rapidement possible sans trop secouer Bella dans mes bras ni tomber. Ma mère nous suivit et ouvris la portière arrière de la berline de mon père.

Je nous installais dedans et couchais Bella sur les sièges, appuyée contre mon flanc. J'attrapais sa main et la serrais dans la mienne, tout en embrassant ses cheveux. Mon père balança son biper dans les mains de ma mère et la guida pour qu'il fasse venir tout le service pédiatrique sur le parking des urgences. Je sentis Bella me broyer la main, serrer les dents et retenir son cri de douleur. Je supportais le tout avec elle, m'étonnant de la force de sa poigne qui me broyait littéralement les doigts. Je vis la voiture de mon frère nous suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital.

On déboula à une vitesse ahurissante sur le parking désert. Mon père s'arrêta sur le parking des urgences, où se trouvait notre gynéco ainsi que deux infirmières. Mes parents m'ouvrirent la portière et je fis du mieux que je pus pour faire sortir Bella de la voiture sans lui faire mal. Elle eut une contraction à ce moment-là, s'agrippant au poignet d'Esmée et au mien Je mis une main autour de ses reins pour la soutenir tout en regardant ma montre. Deux minutes entre les deux.

Je nous avançais pas à pas jusqu'au brancard et prit Bella dans mes bras pour la faire grimper dessus. Je balançais les clefs de l'appart à Emmett qui les rattrapa d'une main agile.

- Fonce chez nous, le sac pour la maternité se trouve dans l'entrée ! Et préviens les parents de Bella ! Les infirmières nous entrainaient déjà à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Bella refusait de lâcher mon poignet, mais elle y fut contrainte quand le médecin voulut examiner sa dilatation.

Carlisle arriva avec toute la paperasse concernant l'entrée de l'hôpital de Bella. Je regardais d'un œil rapide tout ce qu'il avait rempli, rajoutais ce qui manquant dans les cases vides et signais. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains tremblantes.

- Tout va bien se passer. Bella et le bébé sont en pleine forme. Elle aura besoin de soutien en bas, alors ne fais pas attention aux insultes qu'elle proférera à ton égard, souris, et toute ira à merveille ! Tu vas être papa ! Je voyais des larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. Je lui fis une légère étreinte jusqu'à ce que mon père nous rejoigne.

- Rosalie est allée se changer, elle sera avec vous tout au long de l'accouchement. Tu vas devenir un homme mon garçon ! Serre les dents, excuse-toi de toutes les erreurs que tu as pus commettre en dix ans de vie commune, et soutien là ! La porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit sur le docteur Jane.

- On va descendre en salle d'accouchement dans une dizaine de minutes. Votre femme nous a annoncé qu'elle avait des contractions depuis la nuit dernière. C'est pas sérieux, elle aurait dut venir ici dès le début, et ne pas attendre la perte des eaux !

- Je n'étais pas au courant, je suis désolé. Est-ce-que cela aura une incidence sur la santé du bébé ? M'en inquiétai-je.

- Non, mais sur l'accouchement de votre femme, oui ! Il est trop tard pour poser la péridurale, ça va être un accouchement à l'ancienne. Je dois aller me préparer. Les infirmières vont vous donner une paire de gants, une charlotte et une blouse pour nous accompagner en salle d'accouchement.

Je hochais la tête, sentant le sang quitter mon visage petit à petit. Je n'avais toujours pas accès à la salle d'examen, mais j'entendais les grognements et les couinements de ma Bella derrière la porte. Je la soutenais mentalement dans son épreuve, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie arrive et me mette dans les bras toute la tenue pour les accompagner. Mes mains tremblaient tant que je ne pouvais même pas attacher les deux pans de ma blouse dans mon dos. Esmée dut le faire pour moi.

- Tout va bien se passer. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue jusqu'à ce que cette maudite porte s'ouvre sur Bella. Elle portait aussi une charlotte et une chemise de nuit, et elle était allongée sur un brancard. Je lui pris d'office la main et suivis le convoi jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Mes parents levèrent le pouce dans notre direction pour nous encourager. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant que les portes métalliques se referment sur nous. Bella eut une contraction dans la cabine, et je la voyais qui se retenait de pousser. Je caressais sa joue du plat de la main et tentais de lui faire un sourire rassurant, sans grand succès apparent.

On entra directement dans la salle d'accouchement aseptisée. Une étrange odeur y régnait, ainsi qu'une sorte de lueur fantomatique. Je tentais de ne pas faire attention au décor, mais seulement à l'évènement : la venue au monde de mon fils. Je reconnus brièvement Rosalie grâce à ses yeux bleus. Elle avait un immense masque rose qui lui mangeait les trois-quarts du visage.

Bella eut une contraction, et je l'entendis grogner tout en se redressant pour pouvoir pousser du maximum de ses forces. J'entendis le médecin de lui demander de continuer à pousser, alors qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler contre le matelas. Pendant qu'elle broyait ma main droite sous sa poigne de fer, je me tordis pour glisser mon bras gauche dans son dos pour la soutenir le plus possible. Elle se ramollit d'un seul coup quand on lui demanda de relâcher, et je tentais de la rallonger le plus délicatement possible tout en massant mon poignet délicatement.

Plusieurs bips se firent entendre dans la salle, annonçant une nouvelle contraction. Bella, en sueur et rouge, était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Pourtant elle serra des dents tout en criant, et se redressa pour être plus à l'aise. Je l'encourageais comme je le pouvais.

- Vas-y ma chérie, tu es la plus forte, la plus belle et la plus courageuse ! Ce que tu fais, c'est formidable, merveilleux ! Elle s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon sur le matelas, mais, néanmoins, elle eut le courage de m'insulter.

- OH, PAS LA PEINE DE FAIRE TON LECHE-CUL D'ACCORD ! J'ai pas besoin de ça ! Ce même schéma se reproduisit à plusieurs reprises : Contraction-broyage du poignet-soutien affectif-relâchement-insultes. Elle me reprocha plusieurs fois de l'avoir mise enceinte, et râla du machisme des hommes qui ont juste à planter la graine, et que ce sont les femmes qui font tout le travail. Je fis mon mea culpa, et j'entendis Rose ricaner délicatement.

- La tête est là Miss Swan ! Encore une ou deux poussées, et votre bébé sera là ! Elle était en nage dans sa chemise de nuit. Son visage est ruisselant de sueur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, courageuse qu'elle est, vaillante et belle. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces pour expulser notre enfant, et je me tus, ne sachant quoi dire pour l'encourager. Elle s'écroula d'un seul coup sur le lit.

- Il est sorti ! S'exclama Rosalie. Le médecin tenait un bébé à bout de bras. J'arrêtais de respirer pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je le vis gifler les fesses d'Enzo. Il eut un hurlement avant de se mettre à pleurer franchement. Je me remis à respirer tout en contemplant mon fils. JE SUIS PAPA ! Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, alors que je contemplais Bella, exténuée, heureuse et en larmes. Je me penchais sur elle et embrassais son front à plusieurs reprises.

- Vous voulez couper le cordon monsieur Cullen ? Me proposa le docteur Jane. Je m'approchais du groupe et attrapais la paire de ciseau. Je fermais légèrement les yeux avant de faire cet acte symbolique. Rosalie attrapa notre enfant et alla l'entourer d'une couverte.

- Donnez-le-moi ! Je veux le serrer dans mes bras ! Réclama Bella.

- Je vais aller le nettoyer avant ! Proposa Rosalie.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle presque. Elle s'approcha de ma petite femme éreintée et lui confia la petite couverture bleue. Bella la recueillit contre elle et offrit à Enzo sa première étreinte. Je m'approchais d'eux et me glissais au côté de Bella. Elle écarta légèrement la couverture pour contempler le visage encore couvert de sang de notre fils. Elle eut un couinement aigu.

- Tu es le plus beau mon amour ! Elle embrassa délicatement son crâne légèrement recouvert de sang.

- Bella, je dois aller m'assurer que ton fils va bien, insista Rosalie. Bella pivota vers moi pour me confier Enzo le plus délicatement du monde. Je pus enfin le prendre dans mes bras, et ressentir son poids, et sa chaleur au travers de la couverture. Son visage était encore fripé, et ses yeux fermés. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et criais tout ce qu'il pouvait. Je pouvais voir sa petite langue rose dans sa cavité buccale.

Ne le lâchant pas du regard, je suivis mollement Rosalie à travers la pièce pour arriver dans une autre pièce différente. Je continuais de tenir Enzo dans mes bras, et dut le lâcher à regret afin que Rosalie l'examine. Elle le nettoya dans un premier lieu, tentait de maitriser ses petits bras qui s'agitaient de toute part. Une fois qu'il nous montra que ses poumons étaient en bonne état de marche, il accepta de se calmer. Je vis dans un coin de la pièce notre sac prévu pour la maternité. J'allais l'ouvrir et y récupérais un pyjama et un body que je posais à coté de Rosalie, sur la table à langer.

- On ne va pas l'habiller tout de suite. Je vais terminer ses mesures et son bilan. Elle tenta de le mesurer avec difficulté, mais elle arriva au résultat de quarante-deux cm. Pour le poids, elle eut moins de mal et je la vis inscrire deux kilos neuf cent sur une fiche.

- Il s'appelle comment ce bonhomme ? Demanda-t-elle tout en lui glissant une couche autour de la taille.

- Enzo. Enzo Cullen, prononçai-je avec un sourire béat tout en en contemplant. Elle garda une main sur son ventre et alla inscrire le prénom sur la fiche de soin et sur un bracelet. Elle le glissa autour de son poignet avant de le récupérer contre elle et de me le confier.

- Il est un peu léger et petit, mais il est venu avec quinze jours d'avance, c'est un peu normal, mais pas dramatique. On va juste vous garder un peu plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Je vais remonter voir tout le monde à l'accueil. Vous voulez leur annoncer en personne ou je suis autorisé à leur dire deux trois petits trucs ?

- Rassure-les sur l'état de santé de Bella et du bébé. Mais ne lâche rien sur le sexe et le prénom d'Enzo. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de me ramener dans la pièce adjacente où se trouvait Bella.

Elle n'était plus dans la salle d'accouchement mais dans une salle plus intime, où les murs étaient jaunes avec un train un bois et une poupée accroché sur le mur. Son buste était dénudé, et elle profitait de ce petit moment de répit pour se reposer. Elle fondit en larmes quand elle vit la petite couverture où était glissé le bébé. Rosalie résuma l'état de santé du bébé, et lui expliqua comment prendre le bébé pour le peau à peau. Je récupérais la couverture pour qu'elle ne soit pas encombrée. J'attendis que Rosalie parte pour me confier à ma compagne.

Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Enzo contre son sein. Le bienheureux ne bougeait plus, se laissant aller contre la peau douce de la mère, savourant sa chaleur et accordant ses battements de cœur aux siens. Rosalie nous dérangea toutes les trente minutes pour venir contrôler l'état de santé d'Enzo, qui couina à chaque fois d'être séparé de sa mère.

- Dans une demi-heure, je vais revenir pour l'habiller, et on montera en chambre pour lui donner le premier biberon. J'ai vu que tu n'as pas choisi l'allaitement. Ah oui, tes parents sont arrivés Bella. Ils vous ont réservés une vraie fête, je sais même pas s'il y aura assez de place dans la chambre pour tous les cadeaux. Bella se pinça le nez tout en tendant les bras pour récupérer Enzo, qui reprit la place contre son cœur.

- Je suis désolé, au fait… Elle caressa délicatement les cheveux bruns foncés plaqué contre le crâne de notre fils.

- Pour quoi ? Demandai-je tout en m'approchant. Je tendis mon petit doigt vers le poing serré d'Enzo. Je le taquinais légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entrouvre et me glissais rapidement dans l'interstice. Je pus savourer sa peau douce jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche.

- Pour t'avoir balancé toutes ces saloperies en salle d'accouchement. J'étais pas tellement moi, et… Je posais mon index sur ces lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est normal que tu ais criée comme ça. Ne te bile pas pour ça. Je me redressais pour embrasser son front. Rosalie toqua délicatement avant d'entrer. Elle alla habiller Enzo des vêtements que j'avais choisi, et y rajouta un bonnet en laine. Je la regardais, interrogateur.

- Une demande assez insistante de la part des deux mamans de Bella et d'Esmée ! Elle termina de l'habiller avant de redonner Enzo à Bella. Elle me le tendit d'office, estimant que je n'avais pas encore profité de la présence de mon fils. Je le pris le plus délicatement du monde pour ne pas le troubler. Il ne reconnut pas la douce peau de sa mère mais ma chemise en tissus, et il couina un peu. Néanmoins, il se blottit contre mon pectoral et n'en bougea plus. Je le vis cligner des yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me plonger dans ces yeux bleus d'une pureté sans pareille.

Je grimpais à temps dans l'ascenseur qui nous conduisit au premier étage, celui de la maternité. Quand les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, nous fumes assaillis par toute la famille qui devait visiblement faire le pied de grue devant l'ascenseur.

- Comment tu te sens ma puce ? Demanda Renée d'office. Elle se pencha sur Bella pour lui embrasser le front. Je vis tout le monde se diriger vers moi pour contempler notre merveille dans mes bras, que je fixais toujours droit dans les yeux.

- Ce qu'il est mignon ! S'exclama ma mère tout en attrapant le petit bracelet autour de son poignet. Bienvenue parmi nous Enzo ! Elle se blottit dans les bras de mon père tout en regardant notre enfant. Lui, surement déstabilisé, couina et s'agita dans mes bras.

- On va devoir aller nourrir ce petit ange. Vous pourrez venir dans la chambre deux par deux tout à l'heure, mais pas plus de cinq minutes ! Rosalie reprit ses airs de sage-femme et amena Bella dans notre chambre de la maternité. J'entrevis nos noms sur la porte, ainsi que celui d'Enzo.

Bella changea de lit difficilement et se coucha sur un matelas plus confortable. Je lui tendis délicatement Enzo, qui semblait la réclamer, et me couchais à moitié sur elle. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et contemplais notre petit nous, le plus beau bébé qui puisse exister. Je lui embrassais le crâne et la berçais délicatement. Rosalie arriva avec le petit biberon et nous expliqua comment le nourrir. Bella écouta attentivement les instructions de ma belle-sœur avant de se lancer, sans commette de faute.

Elle serait une mère parfaite pour notre enfant. Toujours présente pour répondre à ces besoins, toujours à le câliner, à l'aimer, à l'éduquer, à le gronder si besoin. Quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas l'instinct maternel en elle. Pourtant, de secondes en secondes, elle me démontre le contraire.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir plein d'enfant, mais je sais que si Bella n'est pas en mesure de porter à nouveau la vie en elle, Enzo nous comblera de bonheur.

* * *

Et une fin toute en douceur cette semaine !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour lire la suite.

Bisous ^^


	9. Chapter 9 (lien réparé)

Bonjour ! Désolé pour se petit retard de publication, mais voila la suite !

Nana : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Ca a soulagé Bella d'insulter Edward pour supporter la douleur, mais Edward est bien fait, il a pas bronché ! Bonne semaine également, bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite. Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Je suis contente que l'explication te satisfasse. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Leur bonheur va continuer cette semaine, je te rassure. Le sujet d'un second enfant va etre évoqué à la fin de ce chapitre, mais ce serait génial pour eux qu'il y arrive (je dis ça, je dis rien). Merci pour ta review ^^

Larsand : Le deuxième miracle interviendra peut etre lors du prochain chapitre…. Je laisse le mystère planer. Oui, comme la fin du chapitre pourra te le confirmer, c'est Bella qui va demander à Edward d'avoir un second enfant. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je pris mon tout beau dans mes bras. Mon tout beau qui a failli ne pas voir le jour. Le tout beau que j'ai porté en moi pendant plus de huit mois. Que j'ai ressenti pendant huit mois. Pour qui je me suis inquiété au fil des mois. Pour qui j'ai souffert le martyr pendant une demi-heure. Mais aussi ma plus belle réussite en ce monde. Je continuais de le bercer dans mes bras pour qu'il s'endorme, alors qu'Edward, à mes côtés, me cala contre lui pour contempler son fils. Il a vécu une journée difficile. Je le rapprochais de moi pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres à la naissance de son crâne et l'embrasser délicatement. Il tentait de lutter contre le sommeil, me regardant fixement dans les yeux, me faisant fondre. Quelqu'un tapa délicatement à la porte de notre microcosme et je vis Rosalie, les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval soignée.

- Bella, il va falloir aller mettre Enzo en nurserie pour la nuit.

- Encore cinq minutes, négociais-je avec ma nouvelle belle-sœur.

- Bella, il est plus de 21 heures, j'ai allongé le délai de plus de trente minutes. Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par la chef !

- D'accord, concédais-je. Je me penchais vers mon petit bébé et l'embrassais à nouveau sur la joue. Bonne nuit mon amour, et surtout, n'oublie pas que maman t'aime de tout son cœur, et qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour toi. Je me décalais vers Edward pour lui laisser notre enfant. Je le regardais le câliner et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il se leva lentement pour ne pas déstabiliser Enzo et quitta la chambre à pas de velours. Dès qu'ils eurent quitter la chambre, je m'écroulais comme une masse dans mon lit, épuisé d'avoir mis Enzo au monde.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je déposais le plus délicatement du monde mon enfant dans son berceau et me penchais pour lui embrasser à nouveau le front.

- Je t'aime mon bébé d'amour… Soufflai-je, en faisant voltiger certains cheveux sur son crâne. Il ne réagit pas, étant endormi comme un masse dans son pyjama. Rosalie prit son berceau et le mit devant la vitre pour que je puisse le contempler. Je le regardais dans un état de béatitude le plus complet, les bras relevés autour de sa tête. Je sentis deux personnes m'entourer et je reconnus mes parents. Ma mère glissa son bras autour de mes reins, tandis que mon père préféra mes épaules.

- Il est ma fierté. Il n'a fait que boire du lait, roter et dormir depuis que je le connais, et pourtant, j'en suis fier comme un paon.

- C'est l'amour fiston ! Mon père me taquina légèrement. Même après toutes ses années, Emmett et toi, vous êtes ce dont on est le plus fier. Vous auriez pu devenir chauffeur de taxi ou n'importe quel autre job, on aurait été fier de vous. Ma mère se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement ma joue qui commençait à piquer avant de me tendre son téléphone.

- Tiens, prends le moi en photo, je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner ce truc !

- Attends, je t'envoie une, tu pourras impressionner toutes tes collègues au travail ! Je recherchais dans toutes les photos que j'avais prise en moins de trois heures pour sélectionner celle de nous trois la plus flatteuse. Enzo était dans les bras de Bella, et nous le regardions tous les deux avec des yeux dégoulinants d'amour. Lui, au milieu, somnolait, ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait. Ma mère sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et sauvegarda la photo avant de la choisir comme fond d'écran. Je cadrais bien pour l'avoir dans son berceau, avec son air d'extase et d'apaisement et la transmis à tous les gens que nous connaissions Bella et moi. J'accompagnais la photo avec un petit message.

_Notre miracle est né, il s'appelle Enzo et il a hâte de tous vous rencontrer à l'hôpital central de Seattle demain dès 10 heures._

* * *

- Oh ce que tu es trognon ! S'exclama Alice en tendant les bras vers lui. Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle juste avant de le prendre.

- Bien évidemment bêta ! Allez ! Mais le lâche pas, hein ! Elle lui fit son regard noir breveté made in Alice et récupéra notre petit bout qui venait juste de terminer son biberon du matin et qui somnolait dans son berceau. Je vis son front se plisser, visiblement mécontent de se faire sortir de son lit, avant de se coller contre la meilleure amie de ma femme.

Bella va beaucoup mieux depuis hier soir. Elle a dormi plus de douze heures, s'était endormi à neuf heures du soir pour se réveiller ce matin à dix heures. J'ai dû la remplacer pour m'occuper d'Enzo, et je dois dire que c'était… Comique !

_Flashback_

- Edward, murmura Rose en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle remarqua que Bella dormait profondément. Enzo est réveillé, et il a faim. Je vais le chercher et je t'apporte le biberon. Je hochais la tête et mes mains tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard, Enzo bien calé dans ses bras, et le biberon glissé dans sa poche.

- Il est la bonne température, je te laisse faire, fut les dernières paroles qu'elle m'adressa avant de me laisser avec notre mini-nous dans mes bras. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, se tortilla et réclama à manger.

Je me lançais, ne voulant pas qu'il réveille Bella. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me souvenir des conseils de ma belle-sœur alors qu'Enzo tétait son lait. Je lui fis faire une pause de deux minutes pour qu'il digère. Mécontent, il devint rouge et couina contre moi. Je repris la tété et le laissais boire à son rythme, mais tentant quand même de le calmer. A un moment, il s'arrêta de boire et je compris qu'il n'avait plus fin. Vu que Rosalie n'était pas là, je ne savais pas si je devais le forcer ou pas.

Je me décidais à prendre des initiatives et à reposer le biberon sur la tablette à côté de moi. Je hissais tant bien que mal sur mon épaule et tentais de me souvenir de la manière dont Bella le faisais roter. Je sentis les mains de mon bébé se caler contre ma nuque. Je tapotais délicatement son dos pour le faire roter, comme Bella hier, la délicatesse d'une mère en moins. Je sentis mon enfant sursauter, ainsi qu'un liquide chaud glissé sur mon épaule et mon dos. Je pris mon bébé à bout de bras pour voir son menton plein de lait régurgité. J'eus le réflexe de l'essuyer sur ma chemise déjà sale pour ne pas qu'il s'en mette partout au moment où Rosalie arriva. Elle eut un rire discret.

- Retire ta chemise. Je lui confiais Enzo le temps de me déshabiller, alors qu'elle-même, elle allait vers la table à langer pour pouvoir enlever le pyjama de mon fils. Elle revient vers moi, lui seulement vêtu de sa couche. Je vais le mettre en peau à peau avec toi. Son rythme cardiaque s'est ralenti pendant la nuit, et vu que Bella dort… Je repasserais dans trente minutes. Elle m'expliqua la position que je devais adopter avec mes bras avant de le caler contre mon cœur. Il ne reconnut pas la peau chaude et tendre de sa père mais la mienne, légèrement plus dure. Néanmoins, il se cala contre moi et savoura ce contact pendant que moi, je faisais connaissance avec mon fils de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Je vis mon patron entrer dans la chambre, les bras emplis de petits et gros cadeaux qu'il déposa tant bien que mal sur la tablette de Bella. Ma petite femme écarquilla les yeux et hésita à tout décacheter, tandis que Jasper enroula son bras autour des hanches d'Alice.

- Tu sais, te voir comme ça, avec un bébé dans les bras, ça me donne envie de t'en faire un. Bella eut un rougissement et ne sut plus où regarder. Alice eut un sourire et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. J'allais aider Bella à déplier la montagne de fringues et de peluches entassés devant nous quand un groupe nombreux entra dans la chambre. Nos deux familles, qui n'avaient pu voir Enzo que cinq minutes hier. Alice et Jasper nous abandonnèrent (aucun de nous ceux n'a envie de savoir s'ils vont tenter les essais bébés ou pas).

- Oh ce que tu es beau mon petit ! Renée se pencha d'office au-dessus du petit berceau pour récupérer son petit-fils. Mécontent à nouveau, il couina dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

- Au moins, il a hérité du caractère de cochon d'Edward ! Je tirais puérilement la langue à mon père alors que ce dernier récupéra son petit-fils dans ses bras. Il se calma d'office en sentant ce petit corps contre lui.

- Il ressemble vraiment à Edward bébé. Tu te souviens Esmée ? Demanda-t-il en confiant notre enfant à sa femme.

- Oh oui, tu es le portrait craché de ton papa toi ! Elle lui taquina délicatement le bout du nez. Tu as le même sourire qui faisait craquer les filles autour de toi ! Lui, n'y comprenant rien, ouvrit grand la bouche et tendis légèrement le bras pour attraper une des mèches de cheveux de ma mère. Gêné, je me tortillais sur moi-même avant de regarder Bella, souriante dans son lit, ne lâchant pas du regard notre Enzo qui passait de bras en bras.

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas hérité du caractère de Bella mon beau, parce que sinon, c'est fini les grasses matinées et les siestes ! Commenta Charlie. Notre bébé, intrigué par les poils fournis au-dessus de la lèvre de mon premier beau-père, voulu aller les toucher. Il n'en eut pas le temps parce que Charlie confia notre enfant à Phil, mon second beau-père. Cette fois ci, il tenta d'attraper les lunettes brillantes sur ses yeux. Il y laissa la trace de ses doigts au passage.

- Eh, c'est pas de ma faute si je refusais de dormir ! Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il aura hérité de ton calme la nuit.

* * *

- C'est toi qui a les clefs ? Demanda Bella tout en portant Enzo contre elle. Je posais les multiples sacs de la maternité devant notre porte et fouillais toute mes poches pour y retrouver le précieux trousseau. Je fis pivoter la porte pour que Bella et notre bébé puisse entrer à l'intérieur. Visiblement, les femmes de la famille sont venues faire le ménage parce que tout est propre, sans aucun grain de poussière et ne sent pas le renfermé.

- C'est chez toi mon bébé, ça te plait ? Lui demanda Bella tout en tournant sur elle-même dans la pièce principale. Je me dirigeais vers notre chambre où les hommes de la famille sont venus monter le lit il y a peu. Je posais tous les vêtements sur notre lit avant de redescendre pour y chercher les cadeaux de tous. Il me fallut au moins trois aller-retour pour terminer de tout acheminé en haut. Je fermais la porte pour me retrouver dans notre petit monde. Bella était assis sur le canapé, berçant Enzo tout en refusant de le lâcher.

Nous étions restés quinze jours à l'hôpital, un peu plus longtemps que la normale, pour permettre à Bella de se reposer et à Enzo de reprendre du poil de la bête. Etant né en avance, l'hôpital n'a pas voulu prendre de risque en le laissant sortir plus tôt.

- Il faudrait aller le coucher pour sa sieste, proposai-je tout en commençant à déballer les affaires.

- Je vais y aller. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour aller le coucher. Je terminais de déballer les cadeaux quand je remarquais que Bella était dans la chambre depuis plus de trente minutes et qu'elle n'en était pas ressorti. A pas de velours, je rejoignis la pièce pour y trouver ma femme, assise en tailleur sur le lit, surplombant le petit lit où notre enfant dormait, les bras relevés autour de sa tête, une sucette dans la bouche, et sa peluche dans sa main.

- C'est tellement reposant de le regarder dormir, souffla-t-elle. Je me glissais derrière elle et posais mes mains sur son ventre, ma tête sur son épaule et le regardais à mon tour. On resta plus d'une heure dans la même position, regardant notre mini-nous en paix et heureux.

* * *

6 mois plus tard. 

Je tentais de ne pas trop me tortiller sur moi-même à côté du maire de Seattle, mais impossible de rester tranquille. Je me retournais une énième fois vers la porte toujours close, alors que tous les invités étaient là. Bon, ils sont pas si nombreux. On a simplement invité mes parents, la famille de Bella. Mon frère et Rose sont de la partie, tout comme Alice et Jasper. Ouais, on a fait sobre pour renouveler nos vœux de mariage. Emmett se tenait à côté de moi, en guise de témoin. Tout comme Alice, de l'autre côté, témoin de Bella. Enzo était dans son berceau, et avait revêtu son plus beau pyjama pour l'occasion. Il faisait la sieste, et ma mère et mon père, au premier rang derrière moi, le surveillaient. Les seuls personnes qui manquent sont Bella, son père et sa mère qui sont sensés la conduire jusqu'à moi. Mais bon, la ponctualité chez les Swan étant inexistante, je devrais arrêter de m'en préoccuper.

Quand enfin les portes de la mairie s'ouvrirent enfin et tous les invités se levèrent pour accueillir ma future femme. Elle voulait attendre d'avoir perdu tous ces kilos de grossesse pour se marier avec moi à nouveau, et j'ai dus lui faire un sermon pour lui dire que, malgré tout, elle est et restera la plus belle à mes yeux. Elle portait une belle robe blanche, toute simple, mais qui lui allait si bien. J'eus un sourire et tendis la main pour que ses parents déposent celle de leur fille dans la mienne.

On s'assit devant le maire de la ville qui célébra notre union en une trentaine de minutes. Vous que ce n'était pas notre premier coup d'essai, on sait tous les deux comment ça se passe, aucun stress de notre part ! On répéta ce que le maire nous disait, avant que je lui passe une nouvelle alliance au doigt, signe de notre nouvelle union. On s'embrassa durant de longues secondes quand le maire annonça que ma Bella était à nouveau devenu Mrs Cullen, n'entendant même pas les acclamations temporisés de nos familles et amis pour ne pas réveiller Enzo. Visiblement, ce fut peine perdu car le berceau gigota sous lui. J'allais l'attraper dans mes bras et le glissais entre nous deux. Le photographe (alias mon beau-père Phil) nous photographia tous les trois, Enzo au milieu, la bouche grande ouverte et fendue d'un sourire. Il en prit une autre où, tout en tenant Enzo contre mon flanc, j'embrassais la douce bouche de Bella au-dessus du crane de mon fils.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard.

- Oh bon sang Edward ! Je tentais d'étouffer le mieux possible le cri étranglé de Bella pour ne pas qu'Enzo nous entende dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait. J'allais encore un peu plus vite avant le réveil d'Enzo pour nous faire jouir une ultime fois. J'agrippais les cuisses de Bella afin que ces chevilles se calent sur mes épaules. Elle s'arcbouta sur le matelas avant que je ne la sente jouir longuement. J'en profitais pour me laisser aller en elle, avant de m'écrouler.

- Maman ! Papa ! S'exclama Enzo depuis sa chambre. Je balançais rapidement la robe de Bella sur elle, pendant que je me glissais dans mes vêtements le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne débarque dans notre chambre. Je sortis le premier et l'attrapais au vol alors qu'il courrait vers nous !

- Alors petit monstre, t'as bien dormi ! Je le hissais dans mes bras et nous dirigeais vers la cuisine où Bella avait fait un gâteau au chocolat avant que ma main n'aille se balader sous sa robe. J'installais notre Enzo sur une chaise et coupais une grosse part de gâteau pour moi.

- J'en veux une aussi grosse papa !

- Commence par une petite, et on verra après. Tu as fait une bonne sieste mon grand ? Lui demanda Bella en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle lui embrassa la joue et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il hocha la tête et attrapa sa part de gâteau qu'il dévora avec les doigts.

- Mici p'pa !

- Tu veux boire un peu de jus de fruit ? Demanda ma femme. Il hocha la tête tout en mettant plein de miettes sur la table. Elle se leva, prit un gobelet en plastique et lui versa un peu de jus d'abricot. Il la remercia la bouche plein de gâteau. Ah, une de mes mauvaises habitudes dont il a hérité. Il a beaucoup hérité de moi. Ma gourmandise (trait commun entre Bella et moi), mais aussi mon caractère un peu mutin qui fait craquer ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle le voit. Il sait en user le bougre, il a eu deux ans et un bon modèle pour comprendre comment faire craquer tout le monde.

- Je vais couper une grosse part pour maman. Elle aussi, elle a besoin de forces. Elle me frappa le bras, mordilla sa lèvre et rougit tout en récupérant la part de gâteau que je lui tendais.

* * *

Bella borda Enzo dans son lit, après lui avoir lu une histoire couchée contre son buste, entre ses jambes. Encore une fois, il s'était endormi contre elle, et elle dut faire des pieds et des mains pour le coucher sur le matelas sans le réveiller. Elle lui embrassa le front une ultime fois avant d'allumer la veilleuse ainsi que le baby-phone. Elle sortit à pas feutrés pour venir me rejoindre. On alluma la télé avec le son le plus bas possible pour ne pas déranger Enzo. Bella se cala dans mes bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Edward… Souffla-t-elle dans mes bras.

- Quoi ? Répliquai-je en fourrant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise, avant de répondre.

- J'ai envie d'avoir un deuxième enfant.

* * *

Le dernier chapitre sera publié soit la semaine prochaine, soit dans 15 jours.

Bisous ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Et oui, ce soir, c'est le dernier des derniers chapitres !

JasperEdward21 : Salut ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! J'irais jeter un œil sur le prologue de ta fic, promis ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : C'est vrai qu'Enzo est le plus beau bébé du monde ! (oui, je suis très objective !). Je ne dis rien concernant le second bébé peut etre en cours. Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : Leur vie future sera également très développée dans ce chapitre. Je ne dis rien concernant le second bébé ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Nana : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Non, je ne ferais pas de bonus sur leur futur dans cette histoire, parce que tout ce que j'avais à dire sur leur futur sera développé dans ce chapitre ! Je ne dis rien concernant le probable second bébé… Bonne semaine à toi également, bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tu verras toutes les modalités du second bébé dans ce chapitre, avec le stress, les examens… J'en dis pas plus ! A bientôt, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Je sais que c'est un pari fou, je sais que ça a des chances de ne pas marcher, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Enzo m'a souvent dit qu'il voulait un petit frère, et ce petit frère, je veux essayer de le porter. Naturellement, je veux dire.

- Tu en es sure ? Elle hocha la tête. Malgré le fait que je ne sentais pas trop cette nouvelle expérience, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, car, en vérité, moi aussi, je le veux ce second bébé. Je veux voir un nouveau sosie de Bella dans mes bras ou déambulant dans la maison à nous en faire des cheveux blancs (je parle d'expérience. Quand Enzo a commencé à marcher, je crois que j'ai pas arrêté de le suivre à la trace pendant six mois pour être sûr qu'il ne se fasse pas mal).

- On peut commencer les essais bébés dès demain. Je vais arrêter la pilule, et contacter mon gynéco, pour savoir s'il y a des risques de fausses couches, et quel est leur pourcentage… Elle baissa les yeux sur le canapé. Je lui pris le menton entre mon pouce et mon index pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu penses à une possibilité de fausse couche, tu m'entends ? On sait tous les deux qu'il existe, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en inquiètes, ça ne ferait qu'augmenter le risque. Tu m'entends ? Elle hocha la tête. Ça marchera, j'en suis presque sûr. Les spermatozoïdes Cullen sont les plus forts du monde ! Elle eut un éclat de rire avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi, me surplombant.

- Je veux y croire.

* * *

- Papa ? Me demanda Enzo.

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je tout en m'étirant dans le lit. Il vient de passer la nuit avec nous à cause d'un de ses cauchemars. Sauf qu'il est pas tranquille la nuit ! Il prend une sacré place dans le lit, il gigote, il met des coups de pied. J'aime mon enfant, mais parfois, faut quand même que je dorme. J'attrapais mon fils bien réveillé dans mes bras et l'assis sur mon torse. Il avait sa tétine dans la bouche et son doudou dans ses bras.

- Ben pouquoi tu veux pas mettre la graine dans le bidou de maman ?

- La graine ? Mais la graine de quoi mon chéri ?

- Ben la graine du bébé ! Si tu la mets pas, moi, je la mets ! J'éclatais de rire sur le matelas, faisant tanguer Enzo sur moi. Je le maintenus contre moi pour ne pas qu'il tombe quand je vis Bella sortir de la salle de bain, souriante. Elle se rallongea à côté de moi, descendit Enzo de mon corps pour le serrer contre elle.

- C'est très gentil à toi mon cœur de vouloir remplacer ton papa et de vouloir mettre la petite graine dans mon ventre, mais finalement, papa, il a été plus rapide que toi… Elle me lança un petit regard discrètement.

- Mon petit frère est dans ton bidou ? Pour de vrai de vrai de vrai de vrai ? C'est trop bien ! Bella lui fit une accolade alors que je sentais un grand sourire s'épanouir sur mes lèvres.

- C'est pas encore sûr, mais il y a de très forte chance que j'ai ton petit frère là. Elle lui prit la main et la posa délicatement sur son ventre. Et puis tu sais… Papa, il est tête en l'air, hein ? Il hocha la tête tout en me regardant, gardant la main sur le ventre de sa mère. Et tu sais, il a peut-être fait une bêtise…

- Quoi comme bêtise ?

- Eh ben, il est tellement tête en l'air ton papa qu'il a peut-être mélangé les graines pour les petits frères et les petites sœurs. Pourtant, je le lui ai bien dis, Enzo, il veut un petit frère, alors, tu mets une graine pour les petits frères ! Je repris Enzo sur moi pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur si je me suis trompé de graine, mais vu qu'elle est dedans maintenant, on peut pas l'enlever donc… Tu me fais la tête ?

- Ben non papa ! Tu sais très bien que ze t'aime ! Je lui embrassais la joue et le laissais repartir dans sa chambre. Je l'entendis crier dans le couloir : JE VAIS AVOIR MON PITI FRERE, JE VAIS AVOIR MON PITI FRERE !

Je surplombais Bella pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Je lui embrassais les lèvres longuement pour lui montrer tout mon amour. Elle me repoussa afin de pouvoir me parler.

- J'avais pas mes règles depuis la semaine dernière, donc, j'ai fait le test. Je veux juste confirmer au laboratoire cet aprèm. J'ai mon rendez-vous à quinze heures, et à 16 heures, je vais voir la gynéco.

- Ça marchera Bella, j'en suis persuadé. Si on passe le cap des trois mois, puis des six mois, le bébé survivra. Il faut juste qu'on évite de le dire à nos familles pour le moment.

- J'aurais peut-être dut attendre pour Enzo… On va lui dire quoi si je perds le bébé ?

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça, c'est compris et enregistré ? Elle hocha la tête mais garda la tête baissée. Notre bébé survivra, je le sais au plus profond de moi. La médecine a fait des progrès depuis ta grand-mère. Si ça se trouve, tes parents aussi pouvaient avoir un second bébé tous les deux.

* * *

Echographie des deux mois. 

- Madame Cullen, regardez le moniteur. Je lui pris la main et l'encourageais à le faire. Elle eut un instant pour ouvrir ses yeux. Vous voyez ce petit point-là ? Elle fit bouger la sonde entre les jambes de ma femme. Le docteur Jane, le médecin qui a suivi Bella pendant sa première et maintenant seconde grossesse, a préféré faire une échographie vaginale, pour une meilleure vision de l'embryon.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée voir ? Commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter.

- Rien d'alarmant ! Votre bébé est parfaitement accroché à votre paroi utérine, et il n'a aucune raison de s'en décrocher. Et je ne veux pas que vous me reparliez de cette stupide malédiction familiale. Désolé, étant médecin, je préfère être rationnelle. Elle nous fit un sourire gentil. Madame Cullen, j'ai pratiqué tous les tests possibles sur vous, et vous n'avez aucune raison de perdre votre enfant. La seule cause qui peut le faire, c'est votre stress inutile. Vous avez vu votre tension ? C'est sûr que dans votre état, vous pouvez faire une fausse couche à tous moment. Bella serra ma main un peu plus fortement. Je vais vous prescrire des calmants léger, qui vont vous aider à vous décontractez, parce que vous êtes une boule de nerf et de tension !

- Quels sont les signes d'une fausse couche ? Je vais ressentir quelque chose, une douleur ?

- La seule chose qui nous avertira que vous faites une fausse couche, c'est lorsque vous constatez du sang dans vos urines. S'il y en a, malheureusement, ce sera trop tard, et on ne pourra rien faire. Je vis les larmes rouler sur les joues de Bella.

- Oh non ma puce ! Ecoute moi, tu n'as aucune espèce de raison de perdre cet enfant, tu m'entends ! Elle hocha la tête mais continua à pleurer. Tu ne le perdras pas, et je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire. Le docteur Jane nous tendit une boite de mouchoirs. J'en pris un et essuyais son beau visage couvert de larmes.

* * *

J'entendis la chasse d'eau s'enclencher et je vis Bella sortir de la salle d'eau.

- Pas de sang… Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu n'as aucune foutue raison de t'inquiéter. Viens là ! Je pris une fiole contenant de l'huile de massage à la noix de coco, en versais dans mes mains, la réchauffais avant de l'appliquer sur sa peau.

Elle eut un sursaut avant de se décontracter entre mes jambes. Je rabattis ses cheveux sur le devant de son corps afin de me permettre un meilleur accès à ses épaules.

- J'ai envie de sexe, lui soufflai-je au creux de l'oreille. Je la rapprochais de moi pour que mon érection se cale contre ses reins. Je la vis sourire.

- Tut tut tut monsieur Cullen. Hors de question que quelque chose pénètre mon corps avant le troisième mois. Tant que mon ventre n'est pas sûr, je ne veux pas y perturber le développement de notre bébé. Alors ceinture ou branlette, je te laisse décider.

- QUOI ? Criai-je presque. Elle me fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Papa… Souffla le papy-phone à côté de moi.

- C'est toi qu'il réclame, c'est toi qui t'y colle. Et je te conseille de faire redescendre popol si tu veux pas traumatiser ton fils à vie.

* * *

- Madame Cullen, regardez ! Elle tourna le moniteur franchement vers nous. Plus aucun risque de fausse couche vous m'entendez ? .risque. Prononça-t-elle. Le visage de Bella s'orna d'un grand sourire. Elle me serra la main un peu plus fort. Ecoutez, son petit cœur bat déjà. Un bruit lent, régulier et fort emplit la pièce. Un bruit d'avenir. J'eus un léger sourire pendant que Bella retenait ses petites larmes.

- Docteur ? Demandai-je pendant que Bella se rhabillait.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir… Au niveau des rapports intime… Est-ce que

- Vous pouvez continuer à le faire sans que ça entraine de risques sur le bébé. Tenez, voilà les clichés, et je vous revoie dans un mois pour une échographie de contrôle ! Elle nous fit sortir de la salle. Je vis le médecin s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je pris le poignet de Bella et l'emmenais dans la première pièce marquée privée. Je remarquais que c'était une chambre de garde vide. Je la verrouillais.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Edward ? Demanda-t-elle en me voyant baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer.

- Merde, j'ai trop envie, y a aucun risque pour le bébé, alors c'est maintenant. Un petit coup vite fait, et on repart. Des objections madame Cullen ? Elle n'en eut plus aucune quand elle dé zippa sa jupe pour me montrer une très belle culotte en satin marron. Je l'allongeais contre le premier matelas de la couchette, la surplombais et la pénétrais lentement. Malgré ma frustration, je fis attention à mes deux anges en lui faisant l'amour le plus lentement possible, afin de ne pas les blesser. On termina notre petite affaire quinze minutes plus tard, devant les internes éberluées en nous voyant ressortir de la pièce rouge, mal coiffés et heureux.

* * *

8eme mois de grossesse. 

**Bella POV**

- Aie ! Je posais ma main sur mon ventre. Eh, petit footballeur, tu as intérêt à te calmer avec ma vessie !

- Maman, a qui tu parles ? Me demanda Enzo en sortant de sa chambre.

- A ton petit frère, il me fait des bobos. Mais il est trop petit pour comprendre, je lui en veux pas. J'embrassais la tête de mon premier fils et le regardais jouer. Jim me remit un coup de pied. Sacré petit bonhomme… Mon nouveau miracle qui a survécu et grandit dans mon ventre, malgré toutes les crises de stress que j'ai pu avoir, réveillant mon mari à trois heures du matin, pensant que j'accouchais ou que je perdais Jim. Il m'a fallu de longs mois pour comprendre que mon bébé était en sécurité avec moi. Qu'il allait bien.

Je sentis un liquide couler entre mes jambes. Chose que remarqua bien évidemment Enzo à côté de moi. Il hurla, à m'en déchirer les tympans, faisant bien évidemment rappliquer Edward dans la pièce principale. Il nous vit, et pris les choses en main à ma place.

* * *

**POV Externe**

Ce jour-là, Edward prit effectivement les choses en main en chargeant Enzo et Bella dans la voiture pour les conduire à l'hôpital. Carlisle prit en charge le plus petit, le ramenant à la villa, tandis que Bella se préparait à subir une césarienne, à cause de la position du bébé, qui était en siège. Edward soutenu Bella durant toute l'opération, mais ne préféra pas regarder à l'intérieur du ventre de sa bien-aimée. Il résista jusqu'au bout, resta avec Bella quand il entendit son Jim tant espéré crier pour la première fois, mais quitta le bloc en panique pour aller vomir dans le lavabo tandis que Bella pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en accueillant Jim contre sa peau.

Il pesait trois kilos cent pour quarante-quatre centimètres. Un très beau gaillard. Il rencontra son grand-frère le lendemain, et tous les deux en furent ébahis. Enzo réalisa même l'exploit de porter pendant une minute, avant de réclamer à son père de le récupérer, ayant peur de le lâcher. Il profita de toute l'expérience d'Enzo, et ils multiplièrent les bêtises à eux deux.

Edward et Bella quittèrent leur appartement en ville pour acheter une maison dans la banlieue de Seattle. Les garçons eurent chacun une chambre, l'une en face de l'autre. Edward et Bella se tenait au bout du couloir, s'apprêtant à se lever dès qu'il y avait le moindre problème chez leurs trésors.

Quand Jim eut quatre ans, Edward et Bella tentèrent le pari fou d'avoir un troisième enfant. Sauf que cette fois, leur chance ne tourna pas aussi bien. Bella perdit le bébé à deux mois et demi de grossesse. Une fausse couche. Dès qu'elle aperçut du sang dans ses urines, elle fonça à l'hôpital où on lui annonça que c'était trop tard. Edward et Bella durent encaisser la nouvelle et l'apprendre aux enfants. La journée, ils faisaient bonne figure devant leurs familles et leurs enfants. Le soir, retranchés dans leur chambre, Bella pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pestait contre elle-même, s'en voulait, et culpabilisait. Edward passait toutes ses soirées à la consoler, à lui dire que jamais il ne lui en voudrait, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Ils mirent un an à traverser ce cap ensemble… Avant de se tourner vers l'adoption. Ils firent le tour des orphelinats de la ville, avec Jim et Enzo. Ils tombèrent tous amoureux d'une petite fille qui s'appelait Lily. Elle avait deux ans, et elle avait été placée ici car son père et sa mère était mort dans un crash aérien. Les garçons la prirent tout de suite sous leurs ailes. Edward et Bella en tombèrent immédiatement amoureux, et ils engagèrent les procédures d'adoption. Ils leur fallu un an avant d'avoir le droit d'adopter Lily. Ils passèrent tous les week-ends avec elle, et Bella lui emmenait plusieurs fois par semaine des cookies qu'elle cachait dans sa petite chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin la ramener chez eux.

La petite fut tout de suite à l'aise dans sa nouvelle famille, et Enzo et Jim furent content d'avoir une nouvelle camarade de jeu à leur coté !

8 ans auparavant, qui aurait imaginé que ce couple fraichement divorcé allait se remettre ensemble et former une famille ? Je défie quiconque de me dire qu'il l'avait ne serait-ce pensé !

* * *

Voila voila !

Alors je remercie tout le monde pour avoir suivi cette histoire et pour m'avoir laissé vos impressions tout au long des chapitres.

J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, qui sera du même format que celle-ci, mais avec un thème radicalement différent dont le titre est Rédemption.

J'espère vous recroiser bientôt sur le site !

Bisous ^^


End file.
